


Are You Mr. Graves?

by Bellynta



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aurors, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, So like when Percival and the reader meet for the first time, The beginning of the story takes place before the events of the first movie, There's an age difference between Percival and the reader, Tina just needs a hug, no-maj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellynta/pseuds/Bellynta
Summary: It's 1920 in New York city. An Auror, Director of Magical Security and head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Percival Graves, meets a new Auror who has been recruited to MACUSA by Madam President. They start off as enemies, then frenemies, to friends, and maybe more. But there will be drama later on...
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Reader, Percival Graves/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

** May 13, 1920 **

"Mr.Graves? May I come in?" Asks a young woman as she knocked on the Auror's door. He worked on paperwork as he waved his two left fingers slightly, which unlocked the door and opened it.

"What is it that you need, Miss Goldstein?" The man asked as he continued to write, he finished that sheet as he went to the sheet on the pile. The paper he was finished with levitated up into air and neatly onto the pile of finished paperwork. Tina Goldstein gulps slightly as she looked down at the marble floor and tucked her short hair behind her ear.

"Madam President told me to call for you," She says.

"Is it urgent matters?" He asks as he continued to work, not looking up at her as he did so.

"Well, she requested for you to come up to Major Investigation Department." He breathed out a sigh as he paused writing for a moment before he put his black ink fountain pen down.

"Again, Miss Goldstein, is it urgent matters?" Tina breathes out a sigh as well.

"Madam President requests you, Mr.Graves, to go up to Major Investigation Department to meet someone. It is as certain that it's not really that urgent but she urges me to tell you to meet this person." He looks up at her with his dark eyes finally.

"See? Wasn't that hard, was it now?" He asks as he stands, she rolls her eyes slightly, he straightens out his vest as he stands, "Now you can go and tell Madam President that I will be there in a moment." She nods as she walks off. With a wave of his hand, the door closes after her and locks automatically. He motions his monochrome colored coat over which levitated from his coat hanger and flew over to him, it being open in air so he could slip his arms in easily. Fixing it a little before fixing his necktie. He grabbed his wand and put it in holster as he walked out. The door opening then closing behind him and locking automatically.

Percival Graves, looked upon by many who weren't in the highest social status in MACUSA, the Magical Congress of the United States of America, such as an Auror. He wasn't just an Auror neither. But also Director of Magical Security and head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Graves was looked upon for his nonverbal magic (Casting spells without saying them out loud and which was rather advanced as well), apparition when needing to move fast, and his high level of control and mastery for wandless magic. He was also looked upon for being highly determined, professional, intelligent, charming (to the fellow witches in MACUSA). There were many and many things he was looked up for as he walked to the Major Investigation Department with a stoic face.

_'Who could Madam President want me to meet if it's this urgent? Woodrow Wilson?'_ Percival thinks as he smoothed his hair back and stepped into the elevator. The short elevator operator who was a house elf stood near the buttons as he looked up at Percival with his squinting eyes.

"Where to, Mr.Graves?" He asks with hoarse and raspy voice.

"Major Investigation Department." He says as he slipped his hands into his coat pockets and leaned back against the wall. The house elf presses the button and the doors close as the elevator goes down. Once to the floor, the doors open and he walks out, "Thanks." He says to the house elf as he walks away. Percival heads down the hall and opens the doors. At the large table stood Madam Seraphina Picquery who was the President of MACUSA, Tina, and another young woman. This woman had (h/l) (h/c) hair, and (s/c) skin. Percival looked at this woman skeptically up and down as he stood at the table with them as she looked at him too, his dark eyes meeting her (e/c) ones. "You called for me, Madam President?" He says looking away from the young woman's (E/c) orbs and to Madam President. She gives a single nod.

"Yes. I'm glad you came." He looks at the unknown woman and back at Madam President.

"Who's she, if I may ask?"

"This young lady here is our new recruit." She says nodding to the recruit. The girl looks at Percival with a slight smirk as she held out her hand.

"(F/n) (M/n) (L/n). Are you Mr.Graves?" He looks at her hand before taking it in his own and shaking it.

"Who else could I be? Of course I am." He says with slight annoyance which she slightly smirks at.

"Now, Mr.Graves, Miss (L/n) here is an Auror just like you and you two will be working together." Percival nods.

"I see."

"Yes. And I say that she'll be working with you, I must clarify that it means she'll be WORKING with you." Madam President states. He nods again.

"I see... Wait." He looks at her, "Do you mean that she won't be just a co-worker..."

"But a partner in crime almost." Tina says. Percival looks at the two before looking at (Y/n), he kept a stoic look but his eyes showed as if he was sent to punch a baby. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and let out a small laugh.

"No," He says as he shook his head, "I believe that's not really necessary, Madam President."

"And why is that, Mr.Graves?"

"That's my exact question on why I need a 'partner in crime'?" He asks as he placed his hands on the table and leaned forward to calm his nerves.

"Well, Mr.Graves, you have loads of paperwork to do. Investigations and cases may be solved faster with a partner. And you can't always be a lone wolf-"

"I hate to interrupt, Madam, but you know I like to work alone and independently. Why can't she be partnered up with Miss Goldstein." He asks.

"Well, Miss Goldstein has things of her own to do as well outside of MACUSA." Madam President says as she motions a hand towards Tine who nods.

"Well I hate to be childish but I just simply find this unfair now." Percival says with his eyebrows furrowed, "I mean, I also have things to do outside of MACUSA-"

"At this moment?" Madam President interrupts with a brow raised. He's quiet for a moment.

"Well not at this moment of course but later on."

"It's not about it being fair or not."

"Then please, Madam President, elaborate for me to get a somewhat clearer picture of how what this is about."Percival says, his patience slowly reaching its limit.

"It's about Miss (L/n) feeling like she's part of MACUSA-"

"Well she is, isn't she-"

"Please don't interupt me, Mr.Graves." Madam President says sternly. Percival sighs and nods.

"My apologies. Please, continue." Tina watches in slight shock to see Percival to get this upset so far, (Y/n) watched in slight amusement. Madam President sighs and continued.

"As I was saying. It's not about it being fair or not. It's about (Y/n) feeling like she's part of MACUSA as an newly recruited Auror. So being partnered with another Auror, such as yourself, who's much more professional and diligent in his work, it helps her become better and welcomed. Now I am to see it that you will be working together with Miss (L/n) and not independently, and that you two will get along and cooperate with one another. Am I clear, Mr.Graves?" He's quiet for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, Madam President." Then she looks at (Y/n).

"Are my orders clear to you as well, Miss (L/n)?" (Y/n) looks at Percival for a moment, which he glances at her, and looks back up at Madam President and nods.

"Yes, Madam President." She smiles at the two and Tina breathes a sigh of relief.

"Good. Now, Mr. Graves, would you please give Miss (L/n) a tour of MACUSA before going back to work?" Percival nods with a sigh.

"Of course. But that will take almost all day."

"Well then I urge you two to get going. Miss Goldstein, please stay so I could discuss something with you as well." Tina nods.

"Yes, Madam President." Then the two Aurors head out. They walked to the elevator in silence before Percival breaks it.

"I wish to not babysit you but get back to paperwork as soon as possible so try to keep up or I will assure you that you would get yourself lost."He says as they arrived to the elevator. The doors open and he steps in, "Lobby." He says to the house elf. (Y/n) looks at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hmph. I ' _will_ ' try my best to not hold you up, Mr.Graves." She says as she stepped into the elevator and stood next to him. He nods in approval.

"Good. Keep it that way, Miss (L/n)." He says as the doors closed, the house elf pressed the button to the lobby and up they went.


	2. Chapter 2

Percival gave (Y/n) a quick and thorough tour around MACUSA, even telling her that if she screwed up big time then she would go from working as an Auror to down at the Wand Permit office.

**༺༒༻**

_"Ten strikes and you're out."_

_"But shouldn't it be, three strikes and then you're out?"_

_"Well, this proves how generous MACUSA is."_

**༺༒༻**

The tour only took half of the day left with Percival explaining how everything works in MACUSA or answering (Y/n)'s questions which half of them had nothing to do with the tour nor MACUSA, to his annoyance and her amusement.

**༺༒༻**

_"What's that room?"_

_"It's the room where we would Obliviate a No-Maj." (Y/n) nods._

_"Why did you choose that haircut?" Percival furrows his eyebrows together._

_"Why can't I?" She shrugs._

_"I dunno. Just to slow you down a bit." His eye twitched slightly in annoyance as she smirked._

**༺༒༻**

They arrive to the hall where Percival's office was. He takes (Y/n) down the hall to the last office. "Now, Miss (L/n). Since you're an Auror as well, this will be your office." (Y/n) looks at the door, taking the knob and tries to open it.

"It won't open." She says.

"Well, it's locked. All of these doors that leads to the other Aurors' offices are locked as well with a Locking spell. Since this is now your office, it should open if you unseal the spell." Percival says as he leans against the doorway. (Y/n) takes out her wand and points it at the lock.

"How do I unlock it?"

"Just say the charm. Then the door should unlock."

"Well what's the charm then?" She asks in a annoyed tone.

"Are you serious? What other charm can unseal a Locking Spell, Miss (L/n)?" He asks as he started to get annoyed as well. (Y/n) thinks for a moment before he rolls his eyes slightly, "Does **_Alohomora_** ring a bell?" She mentally slaps herself. "Come on, Miss (L/n). I thought you were an Auror."

"Oh shut it." She sneered as anger started to rise. (Y/n) angrily motioned her wand in a backwards "S", " ** _Alohomora_**."She says through slightly gritted teeth. The door doesn't unlock. " ** _Alohomora_**." She says once more but in a more annoyed tone as she motioned her wand again. It doesn't unlock. (Y/n) huffs and looks at Percival, "It's not working." Percival sighs and shakes his head as he walks behind her.

"Maybe it's not opening because you're not doing it right."

"Of course I am!" She retorts. He places his hand on top of her head and turns it so she could look at him.

"Okay, one: Don't yell at me-"

"I'm not yelling at you-!" (Y/n) is silenced as no words were heard from her with just a swish from Percival's fingers. She glares at Percival with an angry look as he looked back at her with a calm but stoic face.

"Yes, I used **_Silencio_** on you. Again, don't yell at me." She tries to look away but he kept her head still, "Two: Don't ever cut me off. Three: Calm down. And four: Shut up and pay attention to what I'm going to do. Understood, Miss (L/n)?" She nods as he swished his fingers to break the spell and she got her voice back. He turns her head to the door and took her hand that held the wand. "Are you calm?" He asks as his lips were slightly close to her ear. She blushed just a tad bit and nodded slightly, the scent of his cologne lingered around her nose from how close he was which was the cause of her slight blush..

"Yeah..."

"Stop lying, your hand is shaking and your breathing quickened."

"I congratulate you on your sharp senses, Mr.Graves. B-But if you weren't talking into my ear like that I would be calm." She stutters with a slight blush. He lets out a chuckle which causes her to frown and blush a little more, "J-Just show me how to unlock my door already."

"Are you calm then?"

"Yes." She says with a huff.

"Alright then." He says as they both looked at the lock, "Now when you motion your wand, do it elegantly and professionally. Instead of swinging your wand around like a child." He says as he motioned the wand in her hand. "And when you say the charm or spell, say it calmly and clearly. Go on, say it." (Y/n) sighs.

" ** _Alohomora_**." She says much more calmly.

"Good. Now use your wand and spell casting correctly this time." Percival says as he lets go of her and stands beside her with his arms crossed. She looks at the lock and did the charm again, but how he told her to do it.

" ** _Alohomora_**." She says the the door unlocks. (Y/n) smiles slightly.

"So, don't worry about others getting in. The spell only unseals when the owner of the office uses the charm. It doesn't work if someone else who wasn't the owner uses the charm. The door will be locked from the outside but not the inside. So while you're in there, you can still open it from in there but others can't get in. This Locking spell is automatic so when you leave your office, the door will lock itself." She nods as she takes the doorknob and opens the door. Dust flies out as she coughed and waved the dust away. She walked in and the office looked like it hasn't been used for century. Cobwebs on the corners of the walls. Dust covered the bookshelves, desk, everywhere.

"When was the last time this office was used?"

"I believe some years ago after an Auror passed away."

"It's so dusty..."

"Well, I believe that you know what you should do. And that's cleaning up the place. Now, my office is just some doors down the hall. Shouldn't be hard to find me. Have fun." Percival says as he starts walking out.

"Wait! You're not going to help me?" (Y/n) asks as she watches him walk away and into the hall.

"I have better things to do than cleaning up this office. More likely your office. I have paperwork to finish." He says as he walks out, "Besides, you can just use **_Tergeo_**." Percival gets to his office door and unlocks the door with just a swish of his finger, no words spoken. The door unlocks and he walked in, with the door slamming shut and locking behind him. (Y/n) looks at his office door down the hall in silence and sighs as she walks back into her office. She looks at the dust and webbed covered office. She clicks her tongue in slight annoyance as she held her wand up.

"Wandless magic and non-verbal spell casting bastard," She mutters and swirls her wand, " ** _Tergeo_**." And the dust and webs started to get cleaned up by itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Hope the first two chapters were good. I just want you all to know now is that I am posting these chapters from my other account from another fanfic website *cough**cough*Wattpad*cough**cough*. So I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes because I made this story back in 2017 so at some point I will go back to fix said mistakes when I have the time. Anyway, leave kudos and comments if you all want and thanks for the understanding >~<"


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally!" (Y/n) breathed out in relief as she slumped down in her chair, "Office is all cleaned up from dust and webs.... Now what?" She asks herself as she looked around her now cleaned up office. There was complete silence within her office and outside. She sees a silver gramophone at the corner, there was a slight spark of interest as she stood up from her seat. A shelf of different albums stood next to it, "The last Auror must've been one for music. Nice." (Y/n) pulls out a album and reads it, " _I Ain't Got Nobody_ by Marion Harris... But this was from four years ago. Hm, oh well." She takes the big black disc out of its case and lifts the needle. Placing the record in, (Y/n) sets the needle down at the end of it and cranks it up. She finishes and lets go. There was a slight static sound before music and words from a woman is heard.

(Y/n) hums along with the woman as she looked through some more records and albums, soon singing along softly with her.

**_"There's been a sayin' going around,  
And I'm beginning to think it's true.  
It's awfully hard to love someone,  
When they don't care about you.  
I once had a sweetheart,  
Just as good as any in this town.  
But now I'm sad and lonely,  
She done turn me down.  
I ain't got nobody,  
Nobody cares for me."_ **

There was a knock on her door which stops (Y/n) from singing as she heads to the door. She opens it and there stands Tina with Percival standing next to her, "Hello, Miss (L/n)." She greets.

"Hello, Miss Goldstein. Graves." (Y/n) greets back as the song continued in the background.

"Is that Marion Harris singing?" Percival asks with a brow raised.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm sorry, is it loud?" She asks in slight worry.

"No, not at all. No need to worry." Tina says with a reassuring wave or her hand. (Y/n) breathes a sigh of slight relief.

"Okay then. So what do you two need?"

"Oh I don't need anything. But Madam President asked me to get you and Mr.Graves."

"Really?" Tina nods. "Alright then. I'll be right out in a minute." (Y/n) says as she goes over to the record player and stops it in which the music stops abruptly and it was silent once more. She grabs her wand before walking out and standing out in the hall with Tina and Percival. "Ready to go." She nods as the three start walking down the hall and to the elevator. They step in and Tina tells the house elf that they were going to the Major Investigation Department.

"So I'm just going to tell you two what's going on before we get there," Tina starts as the elevator goes , "So there's this group that had started somewhere in the city. It's an anti-magic group. It's being led by a woman who seems to obviously hate those who aren't a No-Maj. Madam President will explain the rest." Percival and (Y/n) nod as the elevator stops. The doors open and the three step out as they headed to MID. Madam President is standing there looking through some papers.

"Glad you two are here, once again. I believe Miss Goldstein what the deal was on the way here." Madam President says as she looks at the papers and up to the three Aurors.

"Yes, Madam President. So the reason we're here for?" (Y/n) asks. Madam President gestures the three over to the big table.

"I'd like you three to take a look at these flyers and pamphlet from the group called the New Salem Philanthropic Society, also known as the Second Salemers." The three look at the flyers and pamphlets, Madam President continues, "So far from what we know, the leader of this group is Mary Lou Barebone. She runs this and puts on rallies to support her group. So far it's been getting quite some attention by the common No-Majs. So I want you three to find the rally and get some information about the group. Get whatever you can."

"Yes, Madam President." The three said.

"And I want to believe that Miss (L/n) and Mr.Graves will work together, correct?" Madam President asks as she looked at the two partners. They look at one another with a slight glare before sighing slightly as they looked back at Madam President.

"Understood." They both say. Tina couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Now, off you three go to find the group." Madam President says shooing them off. They nod and head outside. They head down to the lobby and leave the building. They get outside as No-Majs walked past them.

"Miss Goldstein, go by Central Park. Miss (L/n) and I will head to the Steen National Bank. Got it?" Percival orders.

"Yes, sir." Tina says with a nod, "And stay with Miss (L/n) at all times like Madam President ordered." She says with a slight smirk before walking off and disappearing into the crowd. Percival sighs and looks at (Y/n), who was staring up at the tall building of MACUSA in awe. He sighs once more with a shake of his head before dragging her away which she responded with a slightly surprised gasp. The two walked along the sidewalk in silence as cars drove by on the streets and people walked passed them. Percival found this calming as (Y/n) felt this to be awkward as she started to think of ways to annoy him.

"Why do you frown so much?" She asks.

"What? I don't frown that much." He says.

"Frowns causes wrinkles you know." She says as she outlined possible places on her face where wrinkles could form.

"Well I don't have wrinkles, Miss (L/n)."

"Not _YET_ you don't, Mr.Graves. Soon you will." She says and he rolls his eyes slightly and they continued walking. (Y/n) looks at him and he senses her staring as he looked at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that? It's rude." Percival says with a brow raised. She shrugs and looks away.

"Nothing. You just remind me of a friend of mine. Only a grown up version of him."

"Really? How so?"

"Same haircut. Structured face. Tall. Mean sometimes." (Y/n) lists, "Only he had sky blue eyes, was more optimistic and smiled more than you do." She says with a smile. Percival rolls his eyes at the last part. "You're just a spitting image of him somehow." Her smile fades, "But that was a long time ago."

"What happened to him?" He asks absentmindedly. She immediately stops walking and looks down and Percival looks at her. He notices how her face had a look of sadness and despair. "I'm sorry. That question just came out randomly." He apologizes. (Y/n) looks up at him and smiles slightly.

"It's okay. But it's not really important. Look, we're already here." She says as the both look up at the bank. A woman stood on the steps preaching with a banner behind her. "She must be the leader."

"We need to rid America of witchcraft! Witches live among us to cause havoc!" She continues on as the two joined the spectators, Tina joined them when she couldn't find the group at her destination. They listened in on to gather the information they could get. "You!" The woman, Mary Lou Barebone, exclaims and directly pointing at (Y/n), "Are you a chaser for salvation?" Percival and Tina look at (Y/n) where she responds with a smile.

"Not really, ma'am. But I'm more of a Seeker, to be honest. Heh...."


	4. Chapter 4

** March 26, 1921 **

A year had past since (Y/n) has joined MACUSA as she's still partnered up with Percival; much to both of their annoyance with one another, but Madam President and Tina's amusement. Unknowingly to the two partnered up Aurors, this status of the two being together was kinda of a set up by Madam President with Tina's idea that her boss needed to interact with someone for once. So far, this was the greatest idea the two have come up with. Besides (Y/n)'s status with Percival, she's been really acquainted to the other employees of MACUSA. 

Such as Tina (now one of her best friends) and her younger sister Queenie (one of MACUSA's sweetheart to most of the men, except Percival since he says he doesn't have the time for "serious relationships" though he admits her beauty), Madam President (Though, she barely had the time to spend around (Y/n), being the president of MACUSA and all), Cecily (A sweet girl as she was quiet), Bernadette (They've only talked to one another a couple of times but are pretty good friends), Magali, Paloma, Red the goblin bellboy, and others. The very last on her list that she's just _slightly_ acquainted with was Percival, surprisingly.

Although getting on one another's nerves, they've somehow worked out their presence with one another. It went like this. Percival was to never treat (Y/n) like a child (which he ignores) and treat her like she's a professional that she is, she won't annoy him in return (which she also ignores since Percival ignored this rule first). (Y/n) was to not cut Percival off when he's speaking, he doesn't put a Silencing Charm on her in return (which is often when he does put one on her). Percival can't act bossy (even though he's her superior), she won't annoy him in return (She still ignores the not to annoy him part). In result, this strange policy with each other works out, somehow to the other's confusion.

Anyway, (Y/n) was on break with Tina, Queenie, Magali, and Cecily. Having coffee as they chatted. 

"You know, have you girls noticed how Abernathy is always making sure I'm always in his line of sight. He likes me of course. It's annoying really." Queenie says, "Why can't I find a decent guy who doesn't like me for my looks?" She sighs as she sipped her coffee.

"Guys who can also like you for your personality." Tina says.

"It's really hard to find those kind of guys really." Magali says.

"Sadly true..." Cecily says quietly as she glanced over at another employee Sam. The girls smirked slightly as they knew about her crush on him.

"I'm sure Sam is one of them, Cecily." (Y/n) teases with a smirk as she sipped her coffee.

"Sam can be one of them."Tina teases.

"I'm sure he'll take a liking to you."Queenie says with a small smirk. Magali snickers as Cecily blushed madly and the girls laughed. "Alright, alright. Let's give Cecily a break. ("Thank you..." Cecily says quietly in response.)" Queenie says as she calmed down, "Now, we know Tina isn't one who's into relationships yet and Magali hates guys."

"Mhm." Tina and Magali hummed in response. The girls looked at (Y/n) with smirks, she responds with a confused look.

"What?" Queenie rests her chin in her hand.

"You and Graves have been close for the past year since you been partnered up with him. Haven't you?" (Y/n) blushes a tiny bit with a scoff.

"Yeah right. We're just trying to not get on each other's nerves." She says.

"Really? From what I can tell you two have been passed that point and are really good friends." Says Magali.

"Yeah? So what?" (Y/n) says with a scoff as she picks up her cup to drink her coffee.

"Because I don't know what you two are doing when we split up when we're on a mission." Tina says with a smirk.

"We don't do anything!" (Y/n) defends with a slight blush.

"Why are you getting defensive about it?" Cecily asks.

"I'm not getting defensive!" (Y/n) saying placing her cup down. She thinks about it before huffing, "Okay maybe I am but we don't do anything. I don't know what you're thinking Tina. And for whatever reason you guys think I'm close to him is incorrect. The reason I am kinda close to him in a way is... Personal..." She mutters as she picked up her cup again and looked down at her coffee. The girls' smirks fade in looks of confusion as Queenie's face saddens.

"It's because Graves reminds you so much of him..." She says quietly with a saddened voice, the girls looked at (Y/n) with slightly widened eyes. (Y/n) looks up at Queenie.

"I thought we talked about not reading my mind, Queenie." She says as she drank her coffee.

"I-I'm sorry, (Y/n). But it's a habit whenever someone feels troubled." Queenie apologizes as she looked down.

"Is there something wrong, (Y/n)?" Tina asks with a concerned look.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Magali asks who also had a concerned look. (Y/n) finishes all her coffee.

"It's nothing." She says standing up, "I should be heading back up. Finishing up paperwork and all that. I'll see you girls later." She says as she walks off and the girls watch her head to the elevator. The doors open and she steps in, "The Aurors' private offices."

"Understood." Red says as he presses the button and the elevator went up. The girls looked at Queenie.

"Who does Graves remind (Y/n) of?" Tina asks. Queenie looks up at her sister with the same saddened look.

"A long dead friend of hers..." She says quietly as her eyes were slightly brimmed with tears, "The memory was so sad and her emotions was so strong that I saw it in her mind so clearly..." Tina's eyes widened slightly as she hugged her little sister comfortingly.

(Y/n) gets to her office door and takes out her wand, " ** _Alohomora_**..." She mutters and the door unlocks. She reaches a hand to take the door knob.

"Miss (L/n)?" She hears a familiar male voice say. (Y/n) looks down the hall and sees Percival looking down the hall at her from his doorway, "Are you alright?" He asks with furrowed eyebrows. (Y/n) forces a small smile.

"I'm fine." She says before going inside her office and closing the door behind her. Percival looks at her door in confusion before sighing and going back in his own office. (Y/n) sits down at her desk and looks at the pile of paperwork she hadn't even started yet. She sighs and takes a sheet of paper, and starts filling it out. _'Why does he have to look like him...? It's only making me more miserable somehow... And I don't want to feel miserable, just like I promised him...'_


	5. Chapter 5

_"You know, darling, I think you're absolutely ravishing today if I do say so myself." A young man in his early teens says as he took a girl's hand and about to kiss the back of it. She was also in her early teens. She rolls her eyes and pulled back her hand from his and pushes his face away playfully._

_"I told you to not call me 'darling' and to not call me 'ravishing', Eddie." He pouts slightly before smiling widely again._

_"But you are ravishing, (Y/n) my love!" (Y/n) rolls her eyes._

_"I'm not your 'love' either. And quit with that formal talk. No thirteen year old boy should be talking like that." Eddie frowns slightly._

_"That's just how I talk." He says as he leans close to her, "And the ladies love it." He wiggles his eyebrows. She scoffs and playfully pushed his face away again._

_"Right. Most will. But not me." He pouts._

_"Aw c'mon, (Y/n). Why do you have to be so cold-hearted?"_

_"I am not. Besides, it's not like you've flirted with enough girls here in Ilvermorny."_

_"Is someone jealous~?" Eddie teases with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her from behind._

_"No," (Y/n) scoffs, "I just feel bad for those girls who fall for your tactics of 'flirtation'." He frowns and rests his head on top of her head._

_"You really are cold-hearted, love." She rolls her eyes._

_"Whatever." Eddie smiles widely, his sky blue eyes sparkling._

_"That's why I like you so much! That's why you're my best friend!" He says hugging her, "You're just soft on the inside when you don't even know it!" (Y/n) smiles and hugs his arms._

_"Whatever, you dummy..."_

╰⊱⋛⋋|⋌⋚⊰╯

(Y/n)'s eyes shoot open as the knocking on the door had woken her up. She tiredly sat up and looked at the time. It was twelve in the morning and she was still in her office. The knocking continued and she groaned in annoyance, "Who is it?" She rubs her face tiredly.

"Graves." Says the male Auror, "May I come in?" (Y/n) slightly groans internally and she opened the door with just the wave of her hand. Percival walks in as the door closed behind him.

"What do you want, Graves?" She asks in annoyance and sleepiness.

"Shouldn't you be heading home by now?" He asks with a brow raised as his eyes wandered to the stack of half-finished paperwork on her desk.

"I have the same exact question for you, Mr.Graves." (Y/n) mutters, rubbing her face in attempt to wake herself up a bit as he walked towards her desk.

"Well, I was just heading home since I've finished my paperwork." Percival says, still looking at her pile of work before looking back at her, "Seems like you haven't finished yours yet."

"Oh, Merlin's beard, Graves! You're a bloody _freaking_ genius!" (Y/n) retorted with sarcasm and annoyance as she rubbed her eyes. Percival's eye twitches in annoyance.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He says as with his hands in his coat pockets. (Y/n) scowls in major annoyance.

"Not only that but I also woke up on my desk." She growls at him.

"You shouldn't be sleeping on the job then." He growls slightly back as he tried to keep a calm composure.

"I wasn't even on a job but doing stupid and ridiculous amounts of paperwork instead. AND I would've been peacefully sleeping if you hadn't woken me up."

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault then?" Percival says with a small scowl as he leans onto her desk, "It's _my_ fault I woke you up from your beauty sleep!"

"Yes! Now, if you could just let me be and go on your merry way, I wouldn't be in a bad mood and arguing with you!' (Y/n) says in a accusing manner as she stood from her chair and leaned onto her desk as well. They both glared at one another and Percival sighs as he looks down with his eyes closed. He knows that they both wanted to go home and sleep as he backs away.

"Fine. I apologize, (L/n). Just clean up for now and finish it tomorrow." He says in a once again calm manner. She looks at him, slightly surprised.

"But these are supposed to be done tomorrow. More than likely tomorrow as in today" He sighs slightly as he pinched between his eyebrows.

"That's why I'm giving you until the afternoon to finish them. Now hurry up and go home." (Y/n) stands there slightly in aghast. She looks down and nods, understanding that he wanted sleep too. They both needed sleep and a bed. (Y/n) started to clean up her papers and re organised her desk, her eyelids getting droop as she slipped her jacket on. Percival sigh and heads out. As he walks out and down the hall, he hears a faint **_thump_** come from (Y/n)'s office. He walks backwards since he was only a couple feet away from her office as he got back, Percival looks in her office and see (Y/n) passed out on the floor with her coat on. Percival facepalms mentally as he rubbed between his eyes, walking over to her sleeping figure and crouching beside it.

"Miss (L/n)." He says as he nudged her shoulder, no response came from her, "(L/n)." He says again, her only response was a soft snore. He sighs and looks at her for a moment. Deciding whether to leave her here or carry her home. Percival shakes his head as he gently picks her up and held her bridal style. "It's only twelve in the morning too, she can't be this tired..." He mutters as he starts walking out, closing the door behind him. The elevator doors open and he steps in, "Main lobby." He says to Red as he leans against the elevator wall for support.

"Why are you carrying, (L/n)?" Red asks as he presses the button. Percival sighs and shakes his head.

"She fell asleep on the floor." The goblin nods as the doors open and Percival steps out, "Have a good night, Red."

"You too, Graves." Percival walks down the stairs and pushed the door open with his back. He steps outside and onto the sidewalk. The street lights on as very few people walked passed him. Percival sighs as he still held (Y/n) in his arms and he looks down at her. (Y/n) had a calm and innocent look to her face while she slept. He can't help but kinda admire her restful features before looking back up.

_'If I remember, her apartment should be on 32nd street if I remember correctly...'_ He thinks to himself as he walked right. Percival ignored some strange looks by the very few he passed by as he walked, absentmindedly holding her closer to himself and protectively almost. Unknowingly to him, (Y/n) was just slightly awake as she felt somebody carrying her and the sound of footsteps. She panics slightly before she smells an almost familiar scent of cologne. Opening her eyes just a tiny bit, she looks up to see Percival through her blurred vision. She urged the feeling of scrambling out of his arms and yelling at him. But her body wouldn't move out of sleep and she mentally sighed as she gave in and fell back into slumber, with a faint and small smile on her lips.

Percival finally gets to her apartment and opens the door. It was hard enough to get into the building without being too loud in his steps. He closes the door behind him and flicked the switch with his elbow which illuminated the room with light. Percival looked around her living room and thought it was homey like. Soon a custard colored ball of fur runs up to him and starts nudging his leg. Percival looks down in slight panic before he calms down and looks at the creature with a slightly confused looked, _'She owns a Puffskein...?'_ Then a small catlike creature with spotted fur, outsize ears, and a tail like a lion's hisses at him. _'And she owns a Kneazle?'_ And then creature that resembled a Jack Russell terrier with a forked tail barks at him. _'AND a Crup?!'_

The Kneazle and Crup continue to threaten him as the Puffskein continued to nuzzle his leg. "I was just taking her home since she passed out..." He reasons in a hushed whisper. The two creatures hushed and they glared at him as he walks to her bedroom. He gently place (y/n) down in her bed and pulls the sheets over her, tucking her in slightly. Percival looks at her again as he tucks strands of her hair away from her face and behind her ear, a faint smile on her lips which makes the corners of his mouth twitch slightly upward as he can't help but smile a tiny bit. His fingers brush faintly across her cheek as he's in awe slightly at her beauty for a moment before he pulls his hand back and stands up, rubbing the nape of his neck.

He watches the Kneazle and Crup jump onto the bed and lay next to their owner, they continued to glare at him as the Puffskein tried to get up on the bed. Percival picks it up and drops it next to sleeping (Y/n), it emits a low humming sound as it cuddles her. Percival sighs slightly as he looked at the creatures, _'Let's hope she has a license for having ownership of these things...'_ He thinks to himself as he begins walking out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him and out of her apartment. Percival gets outside and looks around before he Disapparates.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, (Y/n) wakes up as she sits up and stretches with a yawn. Hearing satisfying popping sounds as she rubbed her eyes, three animals happily greeted her with licks and nuzzles. She giggles and pets all of them, "Good morning, Bludger, Arabella, and Harkaway." She says in order from Puffskein, Kneazle, to Crup with a baby like voice as she petted all of them lovingly. "Did you three sleep with mommy? Oh yes you did! Oh yes you did-" (Y/n) stops petting them as she realizes something, "Wait, you three slept with me. I'm at home. But I remember being at my office, kinda waking up and someone was carrying-" She pauses as common sense hit her, "He did, didn't he." She looks down and she's still in her clothes from the day before she groans as she gets out of bed, "Dammit, Graves...."

(Y/n) took a shower, brushed her teeth, changed into a new dress suit, did her hair, and applied some makeup on. She went into the kitchen and grabbed her wand and hid it away on her coat as she grabbed an apple. Leaving food for her creatures, (Y/n) left her apartment to outside and Disapparated after checking to see if anyone was watching. She Apparates in a alleyway next to Woolworth Building, where MACUSA was hidden from the No-Maj. She walks to the a side door as she bit into the apple and nods towards the guard in a cloaked uniform, "Morning, Joe." The guard nods back with a a tip of his hat as he opens the door for her.

"Morning, (L/n)." (Y/n) walks in and the Woolworth reception magically transformed to the MACUSA lobby. She trots up the stairs as she took another bite of her apple. She stops midway into her bite when she sees Percival drinking coffee with other colleagues and she bites down. Walking her way over to him as she continued to eat her apple, (Y/n) stands next to them with a hand on her hip as she ate. Percival sees her and acts like he doesn't notice her usual annoyed look as the others walk away.

"Good morning, (L/n)." He says sipping his coffee and handing (Y/n) her coffee. She takes it and continued to glare at him and he keeps a calm look, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Percival raises a brow.

"And that is?"

"Did you take me home?"

"No."

"Liar." (Y/n) sneers as she sipped her coffee.

"What makes you think that I took you home?" He asks.

"Because you were the last one I talked to!"

"It could've been someone else." Percival says sipping his coffee.

"I saw you carrying me home!"

"You could've been dreaming." He says, "You could have been sleep walking home for all we know."

"From here to 32nd?"

"Possibly." Percival shrugs. (Y/n) scoffs and turns around, about to walk away. "Oh, and Miss (L/n)."

"What?" She asks as she turned around and looked at him.

"I am in hopes you have a license for possession and ownership of that Puffskein, Kneazle, and Crup." He says sipping his coffee. (Y/n) frowns.

"And how would you know that when you didn't carry me home?"

"I don't know, I'm just assuming."

"Well you can't just assume I have those then when you don't even know!" (Y/n) says in annoyance.

"Well, _if_ you do have those things in your apartment that is also in the same building with a number of No-Majs, do you have a license?" She looks to the side slightly.

"Of course I do." Percival raises a brow.

"Liar." He says drinking his coffee. He sighs and pulls out an envelope out of his coat pocket and hands it to her.

"What's this?" She asks opening it.

"Your license." (Y/n) looks up at him, stunned almost.

"Really?" He nods. "You're not gonna charge me for not having a license?" He shakes his head.

"You've had them for a while now, haven't you?" She nods. "Well, then you're clear from charge then. Unless you want me to charge you-"

"No, no! It's fine. Um, thank you." (Y/n) says. Percival nods as he finishes his coffee and starts to walk away.

"Well, I got work to do and so do you. So might as well get to it." He says as he walks past her. (Y/n) stands there for a moment, thinking before looking up at him.

"Wait, Graves." Percival stops walking and looks at her.

"I just want to say... U-um... Thanks. For taking me home last night and all..." She says with a small blush as she looked down and traced her finger around the rim of her cup. Percival nods.

"You're welcome, Miss (L/n)-"

"(Y/n)." She corrects him, "Just call me (Y/n) if you want. I'm starting to get sick of hear 'Miss' all the time." (Y/n) says with a small smile. Percival can't help but smile slightly.

"Alright, (Y/n). And you can just call me, Percival if you like." He says before walking away. (Y/n) watched him walk away and she smiled slightly to herself.

"Percival... Hm. I like it. Percival..." She continues to say his name so she could get used to it as she walked away with a smile as well, a slight skip in her step. Percival gets to his office and sits down at his desk. Rethinking what just happened in the lobby as he rolled his pen between his fingers. He smirked to himself.

"(Y/n)... Has a nice ring to it... (Y/n)..." Percival continues to slightly smirk to himself as he started filling out paperwork.


	7. Chapter 7

_" **Confringo**." A blunt voice says as he points his wand at a running woman and child._

_"Watch out!" Yells a man as he pushed his wife and child out of the way. The ball of flames hits the man instead of his wife and he bursts into flames. He screams in agony, pleading his family to keep going and leave him behind. Everything was getting destroyed, burnt, knocked down. And people were dying left from right as a group of people in dark cloaks cast curses on anyone and everyone they saw. Screams and cries were heard all around as people ran._

_"Thomas, make sure everyone's together! Leah and Hobbes, protect the women and children! John, Calvin, Victor, Diane and I will help the men slow down those dark wizards!" A young man in his late teens orders and the others nod. A young woman also in her late teen runs up to him, deflecting spells as she went._

_"Eddie, what can I do to help?" She asks and Eddie shakes his head._

_"No, (Y/n). It's too dangerous."_

_"But I want to-"_

_"Look out!" Eddie cuts her off as a spell came speeding towards her. He tackles her to the ground protectively as it flew centimeters from their heads and explodes when it hits the ground. They get up quickly and start running with the others as they deflected spells._

_"But I want to help." (Y/n) says regaining her breath._

_"You can help by getting everyone to the passageways that leads to the bunkers!" Eddies says. A cloaked wizard heads their way and he points his wand at the wizard, " **Stupefy**!" He says and the wizard is suddenly stunned as he fall backwards, immobilized as he struggles to move. They continue making their way to the hidden passageway that only the townspeople knew where it was. A group of men and women surround the area, pointing their wands at the ground and into the sky, they draw an invisible energy field around the entrance._

_"Is everybody together?" One of the men, who was making the invisible field, asks. Everyone looks around making sure they have each other._

_"Where's my son?!" A woman screams in panic, "Where's Henry?!"_

_"Mama!" Cries a child in a distance. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as debris had landed on top of him when the building crumbled. The group of dark wizards were closing in._

_"My baby!" Screams the mother in tears, "Someone! Help! Someone help my baby!"(Y/n) looks a the mother, then at the child, and then at the energy field. She thinks for a moment before going to the mother, placing her hands on her shaking shoulders._

_"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll get your child." She says with a small smile._

_"Thank you!" The mother says in a whisper as tears went down her cheeks. (Y/n) starts moving the crowd and outside the field. Eddie's eyes widen and he pushes his way through the crowd._

_"(Y/n)!" He shouts._

_"Don't close the field yet!" She yells over her shoulder, running towards the child. Eddie looked at the ones making the shield._

_"Slow down the process!" He tells them and they nod. Eddie looks desperately back at (Y/n). She gets to the child and the child is crying. (Y/n) comfortingly strokes his face._

_"Shh, don't worry Henry. I'll get you back to your mama before you know it!" She says as she grabbed at the large debris, using all her might to try to lift it up. The dark wizards were getting closer. "Come on, come on!" She growls as she struggled to lift it up. A dark witch points her wand at her from a distance and a ball of green light heads into her direction towards her head. She dodges it and desperately tries free the child. "Come on!" She almost yells as tears brimmed her eyes. The energy field was almost complete and the dark wizards were getting closer. Suddenly the debris was lifted up and (Y/n) looks shocked._

_"Grab the kid and go!" Eddie says. She looks at him and he's holding up the debris, "Go!" He yells and she nods as she picks up the child, holding him close to her and started running back. Eddie lets go of the debris and runs after them. He deflected the spells from the group behind them as the child buried his head n (y/n)'s shoulder and she holds him closer and protectively. The shield was close to being finished and Eddie knew they weren't going to make it._

_"Oh god, we're not gonna make it!" (Y/n) yells. Eddie thinks for a moment as he stopped running. She looks behind her and sees that he stopped running and she stopped. "Eddie? Why'd you stop? C'mon!" He doesn't move. "Eddie!" (Y/n) says desperately, "We'll die if we don't make a move!" He looks up at her with sad eyes and he walks over to her. Eddie pulls a necklace out of his pocket, opens her hand and places the necklace into her hand. Then he closes it as he held her hand in his._

_"(Y/n). I want you take care of yourself." He says softly with a small smile. Her eyes widen slightly._

_"Eddie, what are you doing?" She asks. Eddie smiles at her with tears slightly brimming his eyes and kisses her hand. "No... Eddie, please."_

_"I want you to be happy..."_

_"No. Eddie stop." (Y/n) says shaking her head with tears going down her face._

_"I want you to continue to smile that wonderful smile of yours..."_

_"No, Eddie! You can't leave me!" She pleads with as more tears went down her face. Eddie continues to hold his smile as it wavers slightly as tears go down her face, he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_"But you have to promise me, (Y/n),"_

_"Stop!"_

_"You have to promise me that you'll continue living,"_

_"Please, Eddie!" She yells as her voice broke slightly, tears streamed down her face. The child started crying and (Y/n) tried her best to comfort him._

_"And you have to promise that you'll continue to live for me." Eddie holds a shaky hand to her cheek as she shook her head, "Promise me, (Y/n). Please." Tears going down his face._

_"I... P-Promise...." She manages to choke out as her lips quivered. Eddie kisses her lips softly._

_"I don't want to see you cry," He says as he pulls away from the kiss and uses his thumb to wipe her tears away, "I don't want you to ever feel sad. I want you to be happy. I want you to continue to do what's right for others. Protect the ones you love. I want you to remember this moment so you have something and someone to fight for. Because you were always who I wanted to protect and fight for until I die. Remember me, love." He says with a smile as tears went down his cheeks. (Y/n) nods slowly as he took out his wand. "I hope we see each other again. But in a better place."_

_"Eddie, please don't do this." (Y/n) pleads quietly as tears continued to fall._

_"Keep looking ravishing with that radiant smile of yours."_

_"Eddie!"_

_"Goodbye, (Y/n) darling." He says quietly with a sad smile as he points his wand at (Y/n) and the child, " **Depulso.** " He says as (y/n) is quickly flown back to where the passageway was, the child still tight in her arms._

_"No!" She screams as they tumble at the area and the energy field closes at her feet. (Y/n) lets go of the child and slams her fists against the shield, "NO! EDDIE!" She screams as she banged her fists against the force field. Eddie turns around and calmly walks towards the group of dark wizards. Deflecting their spells with ease. "STOP!" Eddie ignores her as tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued to deflect the spells. But his wand was then disarmed and wandless._

_"You won't get to them without going through me first...." Eddie says with a scowl. A witch points her wand at him._

_" **Petrificus Totalus.** " She says and his body suddenly binds, immobilizing him. Her wand is still pointed at him, " **Crucio.** " She hisses. Eddie suddenly feels intense pain. Like hot knives driving into him. He yells in pain as he fell to his knees, writhing in pain._

_"STOP HURTING HIM! PLEASE! STOP!" (Y/n) screams, continuing to bang her fists in anger._

_"Y-You will all-aaagh! G-go to h-hell!" He spats through clenched teeth before screaming in agony. A wand is pressed against his neck, making him look up at the dark wizard._

_"LET HIM GO!"_

_"Go b-burn in hell!" Eddie spats through clenched teeth, hatred in his eyes. The dark wizard doesn't show any emotion._

_" **Avada Kedavra.** " He says._

_"NO!" Screams (Y/n) as a green light shoots out of the wand and hits Eddie up his neck and he falls back from instant death. The dark wizards Disapparate and his body laid unmoving as the wind blowed. (Y/n) let put choked sobs as she weakly hit her fists against the wall, slowly sliding down onto her knees as she stared at his body through teary eyes, the necklace still in her clenched fist. "N-No..." She choked out as tears streamed down and dripped off her chin, "No... No... Why...? Why...?! Why?! WHY?!" She screams slamming her fist against the shield one last time before breaking down into choked sobs and cries of agony. The others watched with sympathy as some tried comforting her._

_"Don't leave me alone..." She pleads quietly through her constantly hitching breaths, "Please..."_

**╰⊱⋛⋋|⋌⋚⊰╯**

"(Y/n)! Open up! This is urgent!" Tina's sudden voice and constant knocking jolts (Y/n) awake and she quickly sits up. With the wave of her hand, the door opens and reveals Tina.

"Sorry, Tina. Fell asleep. What's wrong?" (Y/n) asks.

"Madam President ordered all Aurors to Major Investigation Department ASAP."

"Oh, alright. I'll be there in a jiffy." Tina nods and is about to walk away before she stops and looks at (Y/n).

"(Y/n)..." Tina says.

"Yes?" She says looking a her.

"Were you crying in your sleep?" Tina asks with a worried look.

"Huh?" (Y/n) says as she felt her cheeks, they were wet. Then her nightmare came back up and she shook her head before more tears would fall. "Uh, yeah. But I'm fine." She says and Tina looks at her, not believing a word she said.

"Really?" Tina asks. (Y/n) smiles slightly as she wiped her face dry and nods.

"Really..."

**January 3, 1922**


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/n) and Tina get to Major Investigation Department and a various amount of Aurors, along with Percival, stood around the big table. Madam President looks from the Real Time Hex Indicator map of all of the 48 states in America to (Y/n). Everyone else turns their attention to her as well and she felt self centered, nervous under their stares.

"I'm glad you came here as soon as possible, (Ln)." Madame President says. (Y/n) nods as she walks over to the table with the others.

"Tina told me it was urgent. What's the problem?" She asks. Picquery looks at the map.

"Tell me, (L/n). What do you see on the map?" (Y/n) takes a look at the map and one of the states glowed brightly.

"Pennsylvania's glowing. What's going on?"

"I'm glad you asked. There is a very dangerous group of dark wizards and witches causing havoc there and No-Majs are getting suspicious. The member of The International Confederation of Wizards for Pennsylvania had sent an owl, asking to send backup to deal with this group. So, I'm sending a number of you to go over there, find this group, and apprehend them." Picquery informs as the Aurors nod. Graves looks at the papers spread out on the table.

"They seem to have caused trouble in other states, Madam." He says picking up a document, "What else do we know about them?" He asks looking up from the paper to Picquery.

"Well, they've killed off a large number of innocent wizards, witches, and even No-Majs. We don't know what their motive is. But the only time where they gave up was five years ago when they had attacked a town of innocent wizards and witches. They fought the group off as they hid. But there was a number of those who lost their lives." She informs. (Y/n) felt that this event was far too familiar as she clenched her fists slightly.

"Where was that attack, Madam?" She asks in a slightly strained voice as she looked down at the table. Picquery looks at (Y/n) in slight confusion.

"The attack of 1917 in (Y/Home Town) of course. Why do you ask?" (Y/n) flinches slightly at the name of the town as she looked up at her with slight anger and sadness in her eyes.

"I was in that attack in 1917. In (Y/Home Town), where I grew up." Some Aurors looked at one another and slight shock and Tina's eyes widened slightly as she covered her mouth with her hands. Percival looked slightly surprised as well. "And you're telling me that this is the same group that is terrorizing Pennsylvania as we speak?" She asks in a almost angered tone but she contained it and tried to keep her calm.

"Yes, (L/n)." Picquery says. (Y/n) suddenly slams her hands down on the table as she looked at the papers that contained the information of the group.

"They killed hundreds of innocent people over the years. And you're ordering us, to arrest them?" (Y/n) asks.

"Then what do you suggest we do, (L/n)?" Picquery asks in a slightly stern voice. (Y/n) looks up at her as her eyes were filled with anger.

"Eliminate them. Annihilate them." She says before adding, "Kill them." Everyone's eyes widened in shock, so did Tina and Percival. Shocked at (Y/n)'s sudden dark attitude. Picquery kept her composure calm.

"We cannot do that, (L/n)-"

"Then I'm out." (Y/n) cuts her off before she turns to walk off, "People died in front of my eyes. Burned, torn apart, drowned, tortured, _murdered_. Children lost their parents. People lost their friends. Everyone lost loved ones. And you expect me to just _arrest_ them after what they did to us? I think that's just a dishonorable way to go." (Y?n) says before she starts walking.

"And what's the reason why you would want to kill them, (L/n)?" Picquery asks in a stern voice that makes (Y/n) stop walking. She looks over her shoulder slightly.

"Revenge and justice is all. They took away something important to me, I want to do the same by killing them." She says coldly before she's about to walk away.

"(L/n)." Picquery says in a cold tone, "You _will_ go on this mission. You will find this group and apprehend them. If you walk out of this mission with hatred, you will be demoted from being an Auror and down to the Wand Permit office. If you so dare to kill them, your wand will be confiscated and you'll be sentenced life of imprisonment for murder. And all of this is an order, (L/n). Do I make myself clear?" Picquery says in a very authoritative tone as she glared at (Y/n). She stands there for a moment before turning slightly to look at all of them with a scowl.

" _Crystal_." She sneers before walking off in haste steps of anger. The others watched her walk off, still shocked. Tina looks down, already knowing her anger with her past since Queenie read (Y/n)'s mind and told her. Percival watched in slight confusion, not knowing what Tina and Queenie did.

"Graves." Picquery says, catching his attention.

"Yes, Madam?" He asks

"You're her partner. I want you to keep a close eye on (Y/n). If she disobeys my orders, do not hesitate to demote her or confiscate her wand and arrest her. Understood?" Percival looks at her in slight shock before looking away and nodding.

"Yes, Madam Picquery." He says quietly.

"Same orders go for all of you." She says, "You all will get ready and leave tomorrow morning to Pennsylvania. Now go." Picquery says as the Aurors nod and all begin to head out. Percival watches Tina walk away with slightly teary eyes.

_'Tina and her sister know something about (Y/n)'s past that we don't... I'll have to talk to them before we leave...'_ He thinks to himself before he Disapparated.


	9. Chapter 9

Queenie hurriedly made her way to Percival's office with a tray of coffee in her hands. Percival had called her over to his office and she felt as if Tina got herself into trouble. She got to his office and knocked on his door, "Mr.Graves? You called for me?" The door opened and Percival sat at his desk, working on paperwork.

"Come in." He said without looking up at her. Queenie nodded and walked in with the tray in her hands. The door closed by itself behind her and locked. Percival looked up and sees her holding the tray of coffee. "You didn't have to bring up coffee you know. You're not in trouble and neither is your sister."

"I know. But I had a feeling that we're gonna be having a very long and serious discussion." She said, placing the tray on his desk.

"You read my mind once you got my call, didn't you?" He asked. Queenie looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"No no. It's fine really. So you know why you're here and what we are going to talk about. right?" Queenie nodded. "Good so I don't need to explain why you're here."

"It's about (Y/n) and the mission tomorrow." Queenie said. Percival nodded.

"Yes. Now, Queenie, how much of (Y/n)'s past do you know?" He asked as Queenie thought for a moment on how to answer this question.

"To be honest, Mr.Graves, I know almost everything about her past. You see, I can get into more depth into someone's mind when they're mentally hurt. And (Y/n)'s been hurting a lot and her emotions are so strong that I'm more and more in depth of her mind than other minds. Today even, she's been emotionally hurting more than other days but it's more of anger than sadness." Queenie said as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"I see. Do you mind telling me about her past?"

"Why?" Queenie asked him as she looked at Percival distrustfully.

"So I can be prepared ahead of time while in Pennsylvania." Percival says as he took his coffee and was but about to sip it before stopped before it touched his lips, "And don't worry. I'll be sure that (Y/n) doesn't know that you told me what you're going to tell me now." He reassured as he continued to sip his coffee. Queenie is quiet for a moment before sighing slightly.

"Well, (Y/n) was born and grew up in (Y/Home Town) as we already know. She wasn't close to her family since they were running low on money so they threw her out of the household since she was the youngest out of the four children. So (Y/n) was one of the kids, and probably the only, in her hometown who isolated herself from the other kids since she lived her childhood in homelessness and hatred. Always cold towards others. Lived as an orphan. And being homeless only meant that she had no other choice but steal food for her own survival. But that all stopped when she met him. They were best friend from ages of 6 to 18 years old, best of friends for 12 years. He took care of her and made her feel loved like they were brother and sister." Queenie smiled to herself when she remembered one of (Y/n)'s memory, "If you were a Legilimens, Mr.Graves, you will certainly enjoy her happiest memories with him. Anyway, they grew up together and attended Ilvermorny together as well, both in the same house which was Thunderbird ("House Horned Serpent is better..." Percival muttered. "No, House Pukwudgie is!" Queenie argued.). They were so close that some students believed they were a couple. But they weren't."

"Just really close friends." Percival says as he was intrigued by (Y/n)'s history. Queenie nodded.

"Although he did show much liking to her, even though he would flirt with other girls, but she would always turn him down in a cold manner, even though that was just how she was from living a harsh childhood, but he would always smile it off and say how he appreciates that they're still best friends. They were the only ones who understood each other since his mother died a few years after their friendship started and his father had turned him down and ignored him, almost having him take care of himself. But they stayed by each other's side through the toughest of times. But that's when the attack of 1917 in (Y/Home Town) struck. As you heard from (Y/n)'s rant during the meeting earlier, the group killed almost everyone. And that she lost something important to her so she was gonna do the same to them for revenge and justice." Queenie looked up at Percival, "And you can guess what she lost during that attack..."

"Her best friend..." Percival said quietly in thought, "What was his name, if you know by any chance?" Queenie thought for a moment as she tried to remember (Y/n)'s best friend's name.

"His name was... Edward Gluskin I think. She called him Eddie for short." Percival sat there thinking for a moment as he sipped his coffee.

"I think I heard that name before... I believe the Gluskins were a pureblood family." He said.

"I thought I heard that name somewhere before." Said Queenie.

"How did he die?" Percival asked.

"How do you think he died?" Queenie asked almost rhetorically, "He was murdered like the others. Eddie was murdered in front of her own eyes. Body was put into a binding spell, he was tortured, and then murdered instantly with the two most unforgivable curses. **_Crucio_**... And then **_Avada Kedavra_**..." Queenie said sadly and quietly, " He died in order to keep (Y/n) safe."

"He sacrificed his life for hers." He said quietly in thought. Queenie nodded.

"And that necklace she's always wearing, it was the necklace he gave her before his death. So she always wears it and never took it off." She said as she looked down at her hands, trying not to cry as that memory went through her head. Percival's quiet for a moment before he sighed.

"I see... I believe that's everything I need to know. Thank you, Queenie, for this and the coffee. You may go." He says as he unlocks and opens the door. Queenie nodded and stood as she took the tray and turned to walk away. She stopped walking and looked back at Percival.

"Mr.Graves?"

"Yes?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Tina already promised this since she's going to Pennsylvania too. Can you promise me something?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Protect (Y/n)." Queenie said, looking at Percival intently.

'Protect (Y/n) from what?' He asked himself, 'Of course I'll protect (Y/n) from that group of dangerous witches and wizards...'

"Not just from them... But... But from herself, Mr.Graves." She said as she read his mind, "Protect (Y/n) from doing anything that would get herself in trouble or worse even, killed. Because..." Queenie read (Y/n)'s mind from where she stood and looked at Percival with sad and concerned eyes, "Because she doesn't intend to follow Madam President's orders. But she does intend to disobey them. So please, if it's not too much of a task, Mr.Graves... Please keep (Y/n) safe." Percival looked at Queenie and saw that she was almost at the verge of tears. He stood up from his seat and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"I promise. I will do my best to keep her at bay." He said. Queenie looked up at him with wide, tear brimmed eyes. She can't help but smile widely in relief when she read his mind and saw that he's telling the truth.

"Thank you, Mr.Graves!" Queenie said happily as she hurried off with her tray. Percival watched her walk off and closed his office door as he sat back down in his seat. Processing everything Queenie had told him about (Y/n) as he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"(Y/n)..." He mutters.

" ** _Sectumsempra_**!" (Y/n) yelled as she pointed her wand at a dummy in the training room. Its body suddenly received deep wounds and gashes as if slashed by a sword and it fell to the ground, hands twitching slightly. There was a look in her eyes as she breathed heavily as another dummy came out behind her, its legs shook in slight fear.

"You plan to kill all of them by yourself..."

" ** _Diffindo_**!" She yelled as she spins around pointing her wand at the dummy. It then got morbidly ripped and torn apart limb from limb.

"You intend to risk disobeying Picquery's orders and cold bloodedly kill them all with your own wand and hands...."

" ** _Crucio_**!" Pointing her wand at another dummy as a red ball of light shoots out from the tip of her wand and hits the dummy. It fell to the ground, writhing in pain on the floor. (Y/n) watched with a deep scowl as the dummy writhed in pain as she imagined the enemy screaming in agony, begging for mercy. She forcefully stomped her foot onto its head and it smashes to pieces.

"Is this..." Percival paused as he continued to stare up at the ceiling in thought since he was talking to no one, but as if he were talking to (Y/n) but only to himself.

A dummy sneaks up behind her with a wand, pointing it at her and shoots a spell. She quickly Disapparated, the spell hit another dummy instead and it became temporarily paralyzed from head to toe, falling to the ground. (Y/n) Apparated behind it with her wand pointed at it. A almost crazed look of hunger for blood and revenge. It slowly turned its head around to look at her.

"Is this what Eddie would have wanted...?" Percival asked quietly to no one with a slight frown.

" ** _Avada Kedavra_**." (Y/n) growls as a green light shoots out of her wand and at the dummy. Its body is shot back across the room, hitting the wall and lying lifelessly on the floor. She looked around the training room at the body parts and bodies of the dummies, imagining them as her enemies killed by her own hands. The corner of her mouth twitched upward as she looked at the ground, it started from a smirk into a large sinister grin, "Heheheh..." Small giggle echoed throughout the room, before it grew louder, louder, and louder, "Heheheheh! Hahahahaha!" that it was not just mere giggling but into insane laughter. She fell to her knees, grabbed both sides of her head with wand still in hand, threw her head back and continued to laugh psychotically, " _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ " (Y/n) leaned over as she kneeled there with her head hanging down and her hands clenching her head. Her psychotic laughter continued as tears started to come down and drip onto the floor. Her grin mixed with insanity, anger, and sadness as her psychotic laughs wavered to sad ones, " _Ha_ ha _ha_ ha...!"

_'Someone help me.... Help me....'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the Sectumsempra spell didn't exist back then because Proffessor Snape invented it but for the sake of fanfiction and plot, it does exist lol


	10. Chapter 10

** January 5, 1922 **

The group of Aurors along with (Y/n), Percival, and Tina stood in a destroyed town of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia. They all walked around to see the civilians who survived the attack are traumatized, broken, hurt, hungry, dirty. Some children were crying. It was a mix of No-Majs, wizards and witches. But, the No-Majs seemed too miserable to blame the magic community as they had lost everything. Percival and Tina kept a close eye on (Y/n) as she had turned cold and bold after the meeting back in MACUSA.

**༺༒༻**

_"You okay with going on this trip, (Y/n)?" Tina asks her best friend as they were getting ready for the trip to Pennsylvania. (Y/n) nods as she didn't look up at her in the eye._

_"Of course I am," She says, "Why wouldn't I?"_

_"I mean, you don't have to go on this trip. I'll try to persuade Madam Picquery or Graves can-"_

_"I said I'll be **fine** , Tina." (Y/n) says quite boldly as she looked at Tina. Tina looks at her in slight shock as she looked down. Percival listens in on the conversation as he's getting ready since the three were in the same room together._

_"I'm sorry, (Y/n)... "She says quietly, "I just... I just don't want you to get hurt or killed or anything...." (Y/n) sighs and looks away._

_"(Y/n)..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Can you promise that... You wouldn't do anything that will get you in serious trouble or killed even?" Tina asks as she looked up at (Y/n). Percival stops what he was doing and looks at her as well. (Y/n)'s quiet for a moment._

_"I promise..." She says quietly as she looked up at her with a small and somewhat forced smile. Tina sighs in relief as she continued getting ready. Percival doesn't as he looked at (Y/n), knowing she didn't mean her word. (Y/n) looks back at him as the smile disappeared into a frown. "And if you don't believe me, Percival, than you can keep a close eye on me or even cuff me if you like." She says coldly as she quickly finished getting ready and walked out in angry steps. The two watched her walk out and looked at one another. Both knowing she was just telling them what she believed they wanted to hear from her._

**༺༒༻**

(Y/n) stood on top of the rubble of a broken building looking at the surroundings around her. Anger bubbling deep within her and even more when she looked at the townspeople as her fists clenched.

"Mama..." A child says quietly to his mother as they shivered from the lack of shelter. "Are those bad people gonna come back? Because..." He whimpers, "I don't want them to come back again..." The mother hugs him close to her as she stroked his head.

"Don't worry... They won't come back..." She says with her voice wavering a bit as some tears fall. The rage within (Y/n) boils even more as she watched the two.

_'That's right...'_ (Y/n) thinks to herself, _'You don't have to worry... I'll make sure they won't come back again... Ever._

"So what should we do, Mr.Graves?" An Auror asks as they all had finished spectating the destroyed town. Percival thinks for a moment.

"Repair the town quickly, and Obliviate the No-Majs. Gather the wizards and witches who were victims of the attack and aid as much as possible in that amount of the time. After that, half of us will stay here and protect the people, "Percival looks at (Y/n), "That means you will stay here, (Y/n)." She looks at him with her face filled with complete anger which he ignores. "And the rest will come with me to find this group and put a stop to them. Understood?" Everyone nods and he motions them off. (Y/n) stayed standing there as she glared at Percival. He looks at her and walks over to her. "You seem quite upset, (Y/n)." She clenches her fists together.

"Of course I am! I can't stay behind!"

"Calm down, (Y/n)-"

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can I possibly calm down when you're basically just leaving behind? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, (Y/n). But please lower your voice." Percival says calmly, "I've been put in charge of this mission by Madam Picquery so you have to obey my orders."

"Like hell I would! If you're not gonna have me come with you to find them then why bring me on this pointless mission?" Tina walks over to her to try and calm (Y/n) down.

"(Y/n), we're not doing this because we don't trust you. We're just doing this for your own good-"

" _My_ own good?! What do _you_ know what's best for me?! You don't know what I've been through! None of you know what I had to deal with in my life! None of you know what's good for me!" (Y/n) says, completely enraged, "I'm here for a purpose and a reason! So you can't just leave me here while you go off to take down that group of dark wizards without me!"

"And what's that purpose for, (Y/n)?" Percival asks, slowly growing frustrated by her stubbornness.

" _That_ ! Is _none_ of your concern nor business!" (Y/n) retorts, pointing at him.

"Is it about Eddie?" He asks. (Y/n) looks at him as her hand slowly lowered. "Is your purpose here to get revenge?" (Y/n) scowls deeply before turning around and walking away.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." She says. Percival walks after her.

"Yes you do. It was him who was taken away from you."

"Be quiet, Percival." (Y/n) says, walking faster. He ignores her as he kept his pace right behind her.

"You're angry because you want to kill with them with your own hands." He says getting annoyed.

" I said shut up." She growls. Percival takes shoulder.

"You're willing to disobey Madam Picquery's orders to avenge someone's death." (Y/n) tries to shake his hand off.

"Let go and I said shut up."

"Graves, stop pressuring her!" Tina says making her way to them as the others watched.

"You're willing to risk your life for someone's life who's already gone!" Percival says, ignoring Tina.

"So what?!" (Y/n) spats.

"Is this what Eddie would've wanted?" Percival asks. (Y/n) doesn't say anything as she clenched her teeth with a scowl and balled up her fists. "Tell me!" Percival demands.

"I said SHUT UP!" (Y/n) yells in anger just as she quickly turned around to face him with her fist punching him across his face in the process, making him stumble back slightly as his face was looking to the side. His eyes slightly wide in shock. Tina gasped and covered her mouth in shock as the others gasped as well. (Y/n) pants heavily as there was already tears of complete anger running down her cheeks. Her eyes flamed in rage. Strands of Percival's hair fell out of place when it was originally neatly slicked back. There was silence among everyone except for (Y/n)'s deep breathing. "Eddie..." She starts, "Wouldn't have wanted this... But... I want to make them pay... For what they did... I... Want to break them... Take what's important to them away... Like what they did to not just me but to others who they've attacked." She stand up straight, looking down at Percival with a scowl, "But if you want to stop me... You can... But it won't change the fact that revenge will boil within me... And I will get it... No matter what."

"Cuff her." Percival says lowly, standing up straight and fixing his hair. An Auror comes up with cuffs. "We're doing this because we care about you, (Y/n)."

"No you're not. "(Y/n) says as she's cuffed, "You're doing this because you're following orders..." She says as she starts to be walked away, "If you really cared about me, you would help me. So technically..." She pauses as she looked down and looked back at him with tears running down, "Stop lying to yourself instead of me lying to you." They Disapparate so they could secure (Y/n) somewhere.

Percival stands there as he felt the side of his face that throbbed and stung, he doesn't flinch but feel hurt slightly on the inside. He was still surprised by the punch to the face, never expected a reaction like that to come from her.

"Are you alright, Graves?" Tina asks quietly as she walked over to him. Percival looks at her and nods.

"Yes. Thank you for your concern. Now, everyone get back to work." He says walking off. Tina watches him walk off with a sad look to her eyes. Thinking about what (Y/n) said. Percival gets to a place that was quiet and left him in privacy. He leans back against a wall and thought hard to himself, also thinking about what (Y/n) said. _'Maybe I did... Push her too far...'_


	11. Chapter 11

Hours past and the town was repaired with the No-Majs Obliviated. To them, everything was back to normal. Now the Aurors were staying in an abandoned building, planning out possible places the group of dark wizards were hiding and how to surround them. The scenario with Percival and (Y/n) still lingered in everyone's mind as they constantly looked at Percival who had a slight bruise forming on the side of his face from (Y/n)'s punch. He didn't look bothered at all as if nothing had happened between with him and her, even though it kind of troubled him internally. They were having dinner before going out on their search. Percival sat in silence, not eating.

"You should eat, Graves." Tina says as she puts a plate of food in front of him. He waves her off with a shake of his head.

"No thank you." He says before standing, "Where's (Y/n) being held, Tina?" She looks up at him in slight surprise.

"She's being kept in the room upstairs to the left. Why?" Percival doesn't answer as he walks off and upstairs. Tina watches him walk off before sighing slightly with a shake of her head. Percival gets to (Y/n)'s room and knocks on her door.

"(Y/n)?" No answer and he sighs, "I know you don't want to talk to me right now but I just want to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have been bothering you like that. It was wrong of me." There was no response and he furrows his eyebrows slightly. He places his hand on the doorknob before freezing slightly, there was something wrong. Something didn't feel right. He opens the door only to see a dark and cold room. The cuffs laid broken on the ground. He walks into the room cautiously and feels a cold breeze. He walks over the window to see it broken open, he looks out of it as the cold wind blew. "That idiot." He says as he quickly walks out of the room and downstairs.

**~+~**

(Y/n) ran through the streets as fast as she can, wand in hand. Looking behind her occasionally in case they were chasing after her to take her back.

**~+~**

"We need to go right now." He tells everyone as he grabs his scarf and coat, putting them on. Everyone looks confused.

"What's the matter?" Tina asks with concern written on her face.

"(Y/n)'s gone. I believe she went to find them and take care of them herself. So everyone hurry up and lets go." He says. Everyone's eyes widened and they quickly got ready.

**~+~**

As she ran, possible hiding places ran through her head. Then it hit her, the woods. (Y/n) started to run even faster. She had a strong feeling within her that the woods was the very possible choice.

**~+~**

Everyone walked outside with wands in their hands. "Remember our plan. Half of us stay here and protect the people. Everyone else, come with me." Percival says as he Disapparated.

**~+~**

(Y/n) took an immediate stop as she stood in front of the woods. The moon shined as the cold wind blew. She looked at the woods with great doubt and slight fear. "No... You can do this..." She says, self-motivating herself as she ran into the dark woods.

**~+~**

They Apparated at the center of town. "Everyone, split up in groups and search every spot and cranny. We need to either find the group before (Y/n) does or find (Y/n) before they do. (Y/n) is in grave danger. Now go!" Percival orders before each of group of Aurors Disapparated. Some stayed with him along with Tina before they Disapparated.

**~+~**

(Y/n) tore through the branches of the trees, going deeper and deeper into the woods. " ** _Lumos_**..." She says as the tip of her wand glowed a white light so she could see her surroundings. She then gets to an open area that was surrounded in trees and (Y/n) stops, panting. She looked around at her surroundings as she held out her wand so she could see what's around her.

"Hello there..." Says a deep male voice. The sudden voice makes (Y/n) jump in fright as she spun around to see where the voice came from. A silhouette of a man leaning against a tree started to become visible as the moon shined when a cloud moved away from it.

"W-Who's there?" (Y/n) says as she tried to not show fear and held her wand out, ready for an attack, "Show yourself!" The man chuckles that sent shivers up her spine.

"Alright. Anything for the lady." He says as he started to step out until he was under the moonlight. A young man, in his early to mid twenties stood a couple of feet away from her. Wearing a grey vest and trousers and a coat like Percival's, finger less gloves on his hands and black shoes. He had sharp and charming features. His hair was jet black in a slicked back undercut style, and neatly combed down. Almost like Percival's hair. His sky blue eyes shined under the moonlight and smile was charming and almost sincere. (Y/n)'s eyes widen in slight shock and fear. "Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to." He apologizes with a smile. She continued to stare a him with disbelief with the lingering fear.

"E-Eddie...?" (Y/n) whispers.

**~+~**

Percival looked everywhere but he couldn't seem to find (Y/n) and neither could anyone else. He started to dreadfully worry internally as he was thinking of places you could have possibly went. Then it clicked when he realized the one place they didn't check yet. "The woods...." he said and that's where they started to head.

**~+~**

"That's me." He says as his eyes scanned her, "We've met before... Haven't we? I know I've seen your face." Eddie says with a chuckle as he took slow steps towards her. (Y/n) cautiously took a few steps back.

"S-Stay back!" She says as she cursed herself for stuttering and continued to point her wand at him. He puts his hands up slightly in surrender with a smirk.

"Oh, come on. There's no need to be afraid of me," He says with a small laugh before adding with a playful coo as he slowly and gently put her wand down when he got close to her, "Darling~."

**~+~**

They arrive at the foot of the woods and looked at it for a moment before he turns to one of the Aurors, "Bring those searching in town here. I have a strong feeling she's here." He says as the Auror nods and she Disapparated.

**~+~**

"This can't be... You died! You were killed!" (Y/n) says, "You can't be him." She whispers as he put her wand up at his neck. He smirks and gently put her wand down once again.

"Well, I survived."

"How can someone survive one of the most unforgivable curses? That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible unless you believe it's possible." Eddie gently takes one of her hands and places it on his chest, over his heart, "Do you feel that?" He asks softly. (Y/n) nods. "That's my heartbeat. My actual... Beating heart." He says as he places her hand on the side of his face. "Do you still believe I'm dead?"

"... No..." (Y/n) says softly with tears brimming her eyes before she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Eddie wraps his arms around her and held her close as she softly sobbed. He rubbed her back soothingly as he pressed kisses softly on the top of her head while running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm here now... No need to shed tears, love... I just hate it when I see you cry, it pains me..." He says in a comforting tone. She hugs him tighter at his words as a smirk grew on his lips. _'You won't slip through my fingers... Because I got you just where I wanted you...'_


	12. Chapter 12

Percival and the Aurors tore through the woods with their wands out with a white light glowing at the tip of it. They followed the broken branches that were possibly by (Y/n).

**~+~**

"What are you doing here...?" (Y/n) asks quietly, looking up at Eddie once she had calmed down from her sobs and wiped her tears away.

"Same reason why you're here." He says, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "To get revenge."

"O-Oh... I see..." She looks down before saying quietly, "I missed you, Eddie... So much..."

"I know, love." He says softly, "I did too." (Y/n) looks up at him with a small smile as they hugged each other once more. When she looks up at Eddie, he suddenly catches her lips with his which caught her by surprise as her eyes widened slightly. He kissed her deeply as his hands moved down to her waist as he pulled away slightly for breath.

"E-Eddie-" He kisses her again and again where only a word each left her lips before his kiss would cut her off, "What are... What are you... Doing?" He stops kissing her as his sky blue eyes stared into her (e/c) ones.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm doing?" Eddie's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"N-No. It's just that it's been five years since we last saw each other."

"Well, that's exactly why. It's been five years since we last shared a tender kiss." He says as he's about to close in again before she covers his mouth with her hand and holds his face back slightly.

"And that's also exactly why. Our first kiss was our last kiss. Isn't this just rushing things when you're kissing me like that? I mean, not that I don't like it... It's just..." Eddie chuckles under her hand and she can feel his lips grow into a smile against her palm. He takes her hand away from his mouth and he placed a kiss on the back of it.

"I understand, darling. I apologize for going into it so suddenly. It was ungentlemanly of me to do that." (Y/n) smiles slightly as he closes his face in so that their lips were a centimeter apart. She could feel his hot breath trickle on her lips, "But... I just can't hold myself back from you..." He says softly in an almost alluring and seductive tone, "So it's alright if I can do it just one more time, right?"

"U-Um... I guess..." (Y/n) says as she shivered slightly at his tone. A smirk grows on his lips as he moves in and kisses her once more, both of their eyes closing. His hands that rested on her waist pulled (Y/n) closer to him as their bodies made contact. The kiss was long and almost too real as he pulled away and kissed her cheek and down to her jawline. "Y-You said that you'll do just one more...!" She stammers quietly. Eddie lets out a small laugh.

"Maybe more than one..." He mutters against her skin as he gets to her neck and kissed every spot on her neck making her blush madly as her hands rested on his chest and she bit her lips together. He gets to her sweet spot making her softly moan in which she quickly bit her bottom lip hard so she won't make a sound. He smirks and abuses that spot, creating a hickey in result.

"E-Eddie..."She moaned out, "People are going to see that..."

"Good." He says moving back up to her face and giving her one more kiss and pulling away. "(Y/n)..."

"Yes?"

"Come with me." Eddie says staring into her eyes with an almost serious expression. (Y/n) looks at him in slight confusion.

"Go with you where?"

"Away from here. Away from America." Her eyes widened slightly.

"I... I can't do that." Eddie frowns at her with confusion on his face.

"Why?" Before she could answer there was rustling sounds around the area and Aurors come out with wands pointed out, Percival and Tina come out with their wands out. Eddie holds (Y/n) close with his wand out as well.

"Who are you?" Percival asks, he sees (Y/n) in Eddie's arms and scowls slightly.

"I could ask you the same, sir." Eddie growls slightly. (Y/n)'s eyes is wide as she didn't know how she was going to handle this situation. Percival takes out his MACUSA ID and badge with his other hand. Eddie sees the MACUSA symbol and scowls slightly.

"I'm and Auror of the Magical Congress of the Untied States of America, Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security and head of MACUSA 's Department of Magical Law Enforcement." He puts it away and continued to point his wand at Eddie, "Identify yourself."

"Edward Gluskin." He sneers. Percival and Tina's eyes widened slightly. "What business do you have here?"

"We're here to apprehend a group of dark wizards that had attacked a town nearby. You, on the other hand, are holding an Auror and colleague of ours." Eddie looks at (Y/n).

"You're an Auror for MACUSA?"

"Y-Yes. That's why I can't leave..." She says quietly.

"And what business do you have here, Mr. _Gluskin_?" Percival asks as he sneered at his name, "Because you were believed to be dead."

"Well, I'm here for the same reason. To find this group and get revenge for what they did to our town five years ago until I so happened to run into (y/n) here. " Eddie says as he pulled (Y/n) closer to him, "And, yes. I was supposed to be dead but I lived." Tina sees how close the two are and looks at (Y/n) in disbelief.

"How can you be sure this is the real Eddie?" She asks.

"What do you mean on how I can be sure he's the real Eddie?" (Y/n) asks with a small frown.

"Well, think about it. He died in front of your eyes. He was murdered by the the most unforgivable curses that are impossible to survive."

"Tch, please. Of course I'm the real Eddie." He looks at (Y/n) with sincere eyes, "Aren't I, darling?" She looks at him and nods. Eddie looks at them with a smirk, "See? (Y/n) would know because we've been friends since childhood."

"That doesn't explain everything." Percival says with annoyance as he tried to keep his composure. Eddie sneers.

"Then please, Mr.Graves, elaborate on how this does not explain everything."

"Well, you were killed in front of her own eyes. So you must've been given a funeral and were buried. Even if you were still alive, doctors and others could simply tell."

"Some can be mindless." Eddie says. (Y/n) stood still in his arms,and she thought hard to herself.

"And you were buried..." She says quietly, "How could you have dug yourself? From a coffin, six feet underground?" This is what seemed to throw him off slightly as he started to grow slightly nervous.

"Well, uhm... I used my wand to break my coffin open and dig my way out of course."

"But your wand that went down with you was a replica. Your real wand is in my custody for safe keeping." (Y/n) says as she looked at Eddie and got out of his grasp, "And you did die in front of my eyes. I even checked if you were still alive even though I knew it was pointless because no one can survive that curse! You were dead!" He looked at her with a slightly dumbfounded look. "Are you the real Eddie?" Silence grew as the wind blew and the moon continued to shine. Eddie looked at you with a dangerous look as he smirked almost vicious as the atmosphere went cold.

"Oh, (Y/n)..." He says with a dark chuckle while twirling his wand in his hand before gripping it firmly, "If only it were that easy to be him." He points his wand at you, " ** _Crucio_**..."


	13. Chapter 13

(Y/n) closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the most unbearable pain to hit her as Percival quickly Apparated in front of her and deflected the curse. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt nothing and saw that Percival was protecting her. Tears well up slightly in her eyes, "Percival...?" He glances at her from over his shoulder.

"I promised Queenie to keep you safe. I intend to keep my promises. But you just made it harder for myself, idiot." Percival says with a small smirk. Tina stands next to you.

"I promised too. We all did. Because we knew that you were gonna disobey Madam President's orders." She says with a small smile. (Y/n) can't help but return that small and sad smile. Eddie scowls.

"Well, I hate to be the one to ruin this sweet moment... But you're all in my way." He sneers and points his wand at a rock the size of a soccer ball, " ** _Mobiliarbus_**." He mutters quietly so they don't hear and swiftly moves the rock flying towards Percival's head. (Y/n)'s eyes widened as she lunged for him.

"Percival, watch out!" Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she had successfully got Percival down, but the rock hitting the side of her head. They both hit the ground, (Y/n) laid on top of Percival as she was out cold with blood dripping down the side of her head. His eyes widened as he felt sudden anger as he sees you in this condition. It's silent before a laugh is heard while Percival is standing up and slinging her arm over his shoulders and her head leaned onto his shoulder. Everyone looks at the source of the laughter, Eddie. Tina glares at him with her wand pointing at Eddie and Percival scowls as he looked at him with hatred.

"I can't believe she did that! It was a very stupid move if I must say. What an idiot." Eddie says as he stifles his laughter causing Percival's blood to boil, "Gullible, ignorant, and stupid." He continues with a chuckle. Tina grips her wand as her other hand balls up into a fist.

" ** _Expellia_** -!"

" ** _Stupefy_**." Eddie cuts Tina off as she suddenly froze and falls back with a stunned look on her face. The rest of the Aurors pointed their wands at him and white balls of light shot at them, which he easily deflected back at them. Thick ropes appeared out of thin air and wrapped around their bodies securely and they slightly lose balance as they fall to their knees. Eddie grins and throws his head back with a laugh, "Oh bloody hell, you guys are weak! You call yourselves Aurors?" He asks and continues to laugh, "My, I've never seen Aurors this weak. I don't whether to show you all mercy or-" Suddenly his body is forced down to the ground by a non-existent force. "W-What?"

"Well, you forgot one Auror haven't you? And he's the boss of all them." Says a monotonous voice. Eddie could only glance up to see Percival.

"You...!" He growls as he reaches for his wand. Percival takes it before he gets the chance and roughly picks Eddie up by his tie. Ropes appear out of thin air and wraps around Eddie tightly, making him vulnerable now. He scowls at Percival while he gave him a blank look.

"Who are you really? You're definitely not Eddie Gluskin." Percival says putting his wand to the impostor's neck.

"Like I would ever tell you." He sneers. Percival sighs deeply.

" ** _Revelio_**." He says. Eddie's jet black hair turned dark brown, slicked back undercut grew on the shaved sides but was still neatly combed back. His sky blue eyes getting to a darker blue. Fairly toned skin with a calm demeanor. He was no longer Eddie. "Now, sir, who are you?" Percival asks. Before he could answer.

"Jeremy... His name's Jeremy Blaire, Percival..." Says a weak voice. Percival Lois over at (Y/n) and they both see that she's half conscious and half unconscious. "You bastard..." She growls weakly as she could glare at him as best as she could. Jeremy laughs darkly.

"Well, good job, (L/n). I congratulate you for still remembering me as well." He says with a casual smile before sighing, "You know. Gluskin and you would have been a great couple. Buuuut..." His voice gets higher at the end.

"You're the one who killed him." She sneers as her fists clenched. He winks at her with a click of his tongue.

"Bingo. Right on the money, (L/n)."

"So, Mr.Blaire, you're the leader of this group who you guys destroyed the town nearby." Percival says. Jeremy sighs with a shake of his head, he stayed perfectly calm as he looked back up at Percival.

"Not exactly me. It was more likely the idiots who I led who destroyed the town. I told them not to when I had the feeling you guys were after us. I told them to lay low until you guys passed.. And as you can see, they didn't listen." Jeremy says with a smile.

"Where are they? Your henchmen." Percival asks.

"Dead. I killed them for the complete idiots they were for not following orders," He admits, "They're replaceable."

"You never ch-changed..." (Y/n) spat with all her might but couldn't as she was starting to fall back into darkness. Jeremy laughs.

"And you're still weak! You and Gluskin always were! He acted like he was a hero, like he would stop me. Well, we all know what happened to him." (Y/n)'s blood boiled as her fists clenched.

"H-He was a hero! He did d-die a... Hero...!" She says before blacking out from all the build up of emotions, tears went down her face. All she could hear as she was falling unconscious was Percival holding Jeremy up to his feet by his collar.

"Mr.Blaire, you're under arrest for murder, exposure of wizard kind, and destruction of many towns and family bonds..." Was all she heard before falling out.

**{Time Skip: 4 Days Later}**

"How's she doing?" Percival asks Tina, who had recovered from being stunned. Tina looks up at him.

"She's doing fine, Graves." Tina says, "I'm just hoping she wakes up soon." She sighs. Percival nods in agreement as they looked at (Y/n), who has been sleeping on the hospital bed for four days since the encounter of Jeremy Blaire, who's still in custody. (Y/n) stirs slightly in her sleep as she slowly wakes up. Her vision blurred before clearing. She sees Percival and Tina talking quietly, not to wake her up.

"Tina...? Percival...?" She calls out quietly and weakly. They turn their attention towards her, relief washing over their features as they walked over to her.

"Hey, (Y/n)..." Tina says gently and quietly, "How're you feeling?"

"Like my head being slammed against the wall repeatedly..." (Y/n) mumbles before smiling slightly, "But beside that, I feel fine I guess..." Tina lets out a small laugh as Percival smirks slightly. Tina looks at him and her before standing.

"I need to ask the doctor about something, be right back." She says walking out. It's quiet for a moment before (Y/n) breaks the silence.

"Is Madam Picquery angry at me?" She asks, twiddling her thumbs nervously. Percival shakes his head.

"No. She understands the situation we were in. So you can relax." He says. She nods and looked up at him. He looks at her as she pats next to her on the bed for him to sit. Percival thinks for a moment before he does. He opens his mouth to say something before he feels arms wrap around him in an embrace. He looks down at (Y/n), who's hugging him, in slight shock, "Are you alright, (Y/n)?" She nods.

"Thank you, Percival. For saving me." Percival sits there for a moment before he pats her head.

"No problem, just don't do anything stupid again." She laughs slightly.

"Can't promise you that." It was his turn to let out a small laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

** February 14, 1922 **

"Hey, Tina?" Percival says, popping his head in Tina's office.

"Yes, Graves?" She responds as she looked up at him.

"Have you seen, (Y/n)?" He asks. Tina thinks for a moment before remembering something.

"I think I remember her saying she was gonna visit Eddie." Tina says, but says his name quietly at the end. Percival nods as he heads out. He had a feeling that she was visiting. After what happened not too long ago, (Y/n) has been visiting his grave. And it was pretty sad to watch. Percival buys a bouquet of blood red roses during his walk to the cemetery. He gets there and walks through the graveyard. He then finally finds (Y/n) sitting face to face with Eddie's grave on the ground. Moving pictures of her and him or just him surrounded his grave. She had her knees up to her chest as she looked at the pictures in silence. Percival sighs quietly as he made his way over to her.

"Hey, (Y/n)." He says as he stood behind her. She looks up and sees him, giving him a small smile.

"Hey. Are those for me?" She asks sarcastically as she pointed at the bouquet in his hand. He smirks slightly and shakes his head.

"No. It's for Eddie." He says sitting next to her. (Y/n) lets out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I know." She says as she puts a small box on her lap. A string was tied around it as she untied it. Percival watches her in curiosity as he placed the bouquet of roses in front of Eddie's grave. After she united it, she opened the box. It revealed a vanilla cupcake which was the size of a apple with sky blue icing and white pearled sprinkles. 

"Why do you have a cupcake?" He asks.

"Well, today's a special day. It's Eddie's birthday today. He'll be turning 25 today." (Y/n) says placing the box down as a plate. Percival nods. She places a candle on the cupcake and takes out her wand, " ** _Incendio_**..." She says softly, the candle is lit. (Y/n) puts her wand away and sits up, her legs crossed. "Happy birthday to you..." She sang softly, the cold wind blew gently, "Happy birthday to you...! Happy birthday to Eddie..." (Y/n) could feel herself tear up before finishing, "Happy birthday... To you...! Make a wish..." She says softly as she sniffed. They both looked at the candle as the flame shook slightly. Then the wind blew it out. She sighs and bit her lips together. 

"That was sweet..." Percival says. (Y/n) smiles slightly as she split the cupcake in half and took out two forks. She hands one to Percival which he tries to refuse.

"Queenie told me you had a sweet tooth..." She says quietly. Percival looks at her for a moment before he sighs and takes the fork. (Y/n) couldn't tell if it was real or just the cold, but she saw his cheeks turn to a light shade of pink, hardly noticeable but only to her. She shrugs it off as they began to eat the cupcake. It was silent for a moment before (Y/n) spoke. "You know," She pauses to swallow, "Eddie's favorite flowers were roses. When we were younger, he would call me 'Rose'." (Y/n) smiles at a memory, "He said he calls me that because I'm beautiful but prickly on the outside when it comes towards love, like a rose. I always thought it was stupid before I just shrugged it off." She continues to smile softly as Percival looked at her.

"I can see why he would say that..." Percival says quietly as he ate another piece of cupcake with frosting on it.

"What?" She asks looking at him. He shakes his head.

"Nothing..." He says with a mouthful. (Y/n) smiles and giggles softly. She then sees frosting on the side of his mouth.

"What?" He asks in confusion as he swallowed, eyebrows furrowing. She scoots closer to him and reached a gloved hand towards his face. (Y/n) hand rests on the side of his face.

"You just got a little frosting there..." She says quietly wiping it off with a napkin with the other hand, she was just holding his face still. (Y/n) puts the napkin down and looks at him, keeping her hand resting on the side of his face. A look of fascination on her face as she studied his face, placing both of her hands on the side of his face. Percival looks at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asks. She shrugs slightly.

"I just still can't get over on how much you look like him." She says quietly. They both stare at each other for a moment. The cold wind blew gently as (Y/n)'s face is inches away from his. With their lips only a centimeter away from each other and their eyes about to close. Percival's hot breath trickled her lips as they were warmed up just slightly from the cold. 

And then, their lips finally touched. Her lips placed softly on his and kissing him shyly, (Y/n) pulling his face closer to hers as Percival gently placed a hand at the back of her neck to pull her deeper into the kiss. (Y/n) could feel fireworks spark within her, she was cold when she sat at Eddie's grave alone. But with Percival kissing her, she felt all warm. She didn't want his warmth to leave. But soon they pulled away for breath. Both panting softly as their breaths can be seen as white smoke. This kiss was nothing like a full blown make out. But a simple yet such a passionate kiss. They were once again staring at one another, eye to eye as (Y/n)'s face was red with a blush. Her eyes slightly wide at what just happened.

"I-I... Um..." She stutters in embarrassment, "I'm sorry... I just... Um..." She started to panick slightly with the feeling she messed up badly, "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry... That was so sudden and... I-" Percival's lips cuts her off. She can't help but blush harder as her hand slid down from his face to his shoulders. He pulls away and looks at her.

"Just be quiet. I understand completely. You didn't mean to and I don't mind. You just surprised me but the thing is... I've been waiting for um... Some time... For that." He admits quietly with a shrug. Her eyes widen. "And I understand completely if you don't feel the same way! I just wanted to let that out but you don't have to fe-" It was (Y/n)'s turn to cut him off with a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He's surprised for a few seconds before he kisses her back. They pull away and (Y/n) hugs Percival with her arms still around his neck.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that..." She says with a smile as she buried her face in his scarf. Percival sits there, processing what was happening before he smiles softly, a real genuine smile as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I'm glad we both waited..." He says softly in her ear, kissing the top of her head. The moving pictures of (Y/n) and Eddie smiled widely when they were children as they were posing for the picture. And one picture of Eddie smiling broadly, almost as if his birthday wish came true.


	15. Chapter 15

** August 16, 1922 **

It's been almost a half of a year since (Y/n) had started dating Percival. They weren't official until late March. Their first date was a fancy dinner which Percival had treated (Y/n) and walked her home. It ended with a sweet and short kiss, (Y/n) being flustered and Percival slightly surprised by his own actions. But they both smiled slightly as they said their good nights and goodbyes. Their second date wasn't until early May, because of how tight their schedules were with work. But between March and May, the two would always exchange stolen glances, kisses, or smiles when they had the chance and privacy. Which was another thing. Nobody had started to expect their relationship until mid June, since (Y/n) and Percival wanted to keep professional and let their relationship be found out naturally. Unlike Queenie who knew from the start just from reading their minds, but she promised to keep it a secret and let it be found out naturally.

By mid June, gossip started to spread amongst everyone about the relationship between the two Aurors. All bets were off once a trainee saw the two at a bakery together. (Y/n) got custard on the side of her mouth, Percival wiped it off with his thumb which he then licked off. She blushed madly and he smirked, letting out a small laugh as he placed a short and tender kiss on her lips. No one dared to bring it up to the two after that. But (Y/n)'s best friends and other female colleagues told her how happy they were for them. Tina being completely shocked by the news and irritated that (Y/n) hadn't told her sooner and Queenie knowing when she didn't.

Date nights were rarely a thing, counting on how much work they had. But their dates were often. Their dates being a stroll through Central Park or New York, dinner or lunch at all sorts of restaurants, or a trip to the bakery since (Y/n) found it quite an advantage with Percival having a sweet tooth. Percival was the one who would almost pay all the time, no matter how many times (Y/n) would insist on paying. But he would always whisper in her ear, "Let me treat my doll to lunch, I enjoy spoiling you whenever I get the chance..." This is what would make her let it go all the time, begrudgingly. But (Y/n) would pay sometimes since Percival didn't keep any No-Maj money at all. 

Whenever the two go out, hand in hand with entangled fingers together, others who pass by on the streets would look at them and just envy their cute relationship. But from June to August, their relationship is still better as ever. Although, the thing is that they haven't had any intercourse since they started dating. It never really came to them until a week ago.

Percival and (Y/n) were taking stroll through Central Park after a lovely dinner. He was walking her home until they were passing by an alleyway where two teenagers were in the middle of intercourse. They were either No-Maj or magical but neither of them cared. (Y/n) just looked at them, too stunned to say anything as she mentally face palmed, hard. But Percival put two fingers to lips and whistled obnoxiously loud to get their attention before he gave a stern order, "You two hormonal punks, go home. Immediately." Flustered, they nodded nd quickly redressed themselves. Percival puts his hand on the small of (Y/n)'s back to encourage her to walk away. The walk was silent and awkward. But (Y/n) let out a small laugh.

"Why the alley? Out of all places in New York." Percival shakes his head.

"Ridiculous."

"And 'You two HORMONAL punks'?" She says looking at him with a laugh. He can't help but smile slightly.

"Well, it's true isn't it?" She nods in agreement. 

So up until now, after talking about going perhaps further into their relationship a day after that night and agreeing, the two laid on the bed in (Y/n)'s room in her apartment , making out for the first time ever since they started dating months ago. What started as a simple cuddle on the couch, to simple and innocent kisses; which then turned to a heated make out session. Percival licked (Y/n)'s bottom lip, begging for entry. She shyly grants him permission as he sticks his tongue in her mouth, their tongues fought for dominance in which he won. Percival explored and claimed territory in her wet cavern as she moaned softly in the kiss. He pulls away and kisses her jaw and down to her neck. He lays kisses all over her neck until he found her sweet spot. (Y/n) let out a soft moan and bit her bottom lip as he sucked, nibbled, and kisses that tender part of her neck until he created his mark of property.

"Percy~..." (Y/n) moaned out, that was also something Percival only let (Y/n), and (Y/n) alone, call him. He pulls away from her neck and runs his large hands up under her shirt before taking them out. He's about to take it off before he stops and looks at (Y/n).

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop if you want." He says, sincere and worry in his features and eyes. She smiles at him reassuringly and nods.

"Yes. I want you to be... my first..." She mutters the last part quietly in slight embarrassment. Percival smiles and takes off her shirt. Her black bra exposed. (Y/n) blushed madly as Percival reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. He nibbled her earlobe as he says sincerely, lowly and huskily in her ear.

"It's a true honor to be your first, (Y/n)..." He successfully unclipped her bra as the straps fell from her shoulders, "You're are absolutely beautiful, kitten..."

**༺༒༻**

"Just stay for the night..." (Y/n) whined as Percival was dressing himself. He chuckles as he kissed her.

"I can't. No matter how much I'd love to. But I don't have my clothes here nor other things of my own here. Besides, I didnt want you to do the walk of shame." He says before kissing her forehead.

"Well, I don't want you doing the walk of shame." She says with a pout as she brought the covers closer to her bare chest. Hickeys are seen across her chest and neck, made by none other but Percival himself. He chuckles and ruffles her hair.

"I'll be fine. Now get some sleep. We still have work tomorrow." He says. She nods and lays down to sleep. He kisses her temple, "Love you, doll. See you later..." She smiles softly as she drifts off to sleep. He lets a smile slip and then starts to walk out. The walk of shame was mostly and solely Percival's own experience. He was not remotely ashamed, walking back to his own apartment at two in the morning. The August heat was sticky and oppressive, and the lingering stench of sweat and sex made his actions obvious to the few people whom he passed. He kept a stern poker-face the entire time, but inside, he was smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

** April 7th, 1923 **

"That should be the last of it!" (Y/n) says as she set a heavy cardboard box down on top of another and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm. Percival brought three cages in and set them down on the floor, "Thanks for helping me and letting me move in with you, Percy!" She thanked with a large smile as she opened the cages and her three magical pets jumped out and onto her, licking and nuzzling her which she responds with a giggle as she pet all of them, "Us to be exact." She says with a giggle. Percival nods.

"You're welcome, doll." He says as he kneeled down to pet (Y/n)'s Crup, Harkaway. He barks happily and licks his hand as his forked tail wagged side to side. Her pets had gotten used to him since (Y/n) was in a relationship with him. "It was the least I can do since I have much more room in my apartment and now we can see each other much more often now." She smiles and nods as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. They peck each other's lips.

"And that was very sweet of you" She says. He smirks slightly.

"I know." (Y/n) lets out a small giggle as they let go of one another and she walks over to one of her boxes.

"So this box has my clothes in them, along with the ther boxes that's with this one," She says picking it up, Percival picks up one of the other ones, "So where would I be sleeping?"

"Follow me and I will show you." He says walking away and down a hallway, (Y/n) follows as they both enter a bedroom.

"But isn't this your room?" (Y/n) asks in confusion as Percival sets the box down.

"Yes. So that means that we're going to be sharing a room." She blushes.

"Oh."

"Did you not wanna sleep with me?"

"Th-That's not it! I just didn't think we'll be sleeping together." Percival rolls his eyes.

"And we've slept together how many times at your place?" (Y/n) blushes once more.

"More than once..." She muttered quietly while looking away with her back facing him so he doesn't see her blushing.

"Exactly." He wraps his arms around her from behind as he rested his chin on top of her head, "Unless you want to sleep in the living room, that's fine by me if it means more room for-"

"I-I'm sleeping with you!" She stammered as she hugged his arms tightly with her blush getting darker. Percival chuckled and kissed the top of her head and let go of her.

"Alright then. So, let's get you settled in." He says letting (Y/n) go. She nods and they began to unpack.

Once (Y/n) had settled herself in and made herself at home, Percival laid back on the couch as he read The New York Ghost papers with (Y/n) laying on her stomach and her cheek resting on his chest so she could read with him. As he ran his fingers through her hair he would absentmindedly kiss the top of her head while he read, making her snuggle closer to him. It was calm and quiet as (Y/n)'s pets, Bludger (Puffskein), Arabella (Kneazle), and Harkaway (Crup), were taking a nap. She listened to Percival's calm breaths and heartbeats in his chest as it moved slightly up and down slowly with his breathing. (Y/n) let out a small and quiet content sigh, still happy that he's still alive after all those missions he was working on, which were dangerous. She moved upwards and absentmindedly placed soft kisses on his cheek and his jaw. Percival let out a small sigh in approval as his arm brought her closer to him. He glanced down at her and wondered how he managed to get someone like (Y/n). With her still alive after dangerous missions and comforting each other to get over some traumas had always reminded him that there's at least some good in the world.And now that they're living together, they don't have to worry about something bad happening to each other when they're not together. Now they could always protect each other from the dangers of the somewhat terrible world.

Percival put the newspaper down on the coffee table and looked at (Y/n). She looked back at him as her kisses then led up to his lips. Both of their eyes closed to savor the intimate moment together with the small innocent but passionate kisses. They fit together perfectly, like how everyone would say like a puzzle piece or a lock and key, but to them it was like they fit together perfectly like pen and paper almost. Him being the paper, where he was just a blank sheet of paper and him not being expressed by anything. Everything in life was just blank for him. Until she came along, the pen. She drew and drew until he could be expressed by something. Turning his blank and boring life into a much more full and exciting one. (Y/n) had drawn Percival's life, fulfilled it, brightened it, and completed it even. She had completed his life, she was what he was missing. 

Their kiss soon turned very intimate as the kiss deepened and they pulled their bodies closer to each other. They pull away for breath, panting as stared into each other's eyes. Their gazes filled with love, lust, and trust. Percival tucks strands of (Y/n)'s hair behind her ear as he placed another kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much..." He muttered against her lips.

"Well, I love you more..." She muttered as she gave him a kiss. He smirks against them.

"I love you most..." He muttered and kissed her again, she responded with a giggle as they continued kissing one another. After a few minutes of making out, they both pull away and Percival wrapped his arms around (Y/n) as she placed her head on his chest.

"Sometimes I wonder I ever managed to get someone like you." (Y/n) says as she closed her eyes, with a small smile. Percival smirks and kisses the top of her head.

"I sometimes wonder the same thing, doll."


	17. Chapter 17

** October 31, 1923 **

"No." Percival answers bluntly as he went back to his paperwork. Queenie gives a sad look and so does Tina.

"Sorry, besties. But we have a lot of work to get done." (Y/n) says, her face making the same look as she pouts.

"But everyone's going!" Queenie argues.

"Doesn't mean we have to go." Percival says as he filled out his papers.

"Yes it does!" Queenie says nodding.

"It won't be any fun without you two." Tina sighs.

"Oh sure it would." (Y/n) waves it off, "It'll be fine. Maybe next year."

"Please?" Queenie begged with puppy dog eyes, pouting with her bottom lip sticking out and quivering. (Y/n) and Percival stared at her.

"No." He states as he wen back to work. Queenie looked at (Y/n) and she went pale.

_'Shit!'_ (Y/n) thinks as Queenie's doubled the effect of her puppy dog eyes and pout with an extra or tear brimmed eyes.

"Please...?" She begged again but a whimper. (Y/n) tries to look away but she can't, biting her lip as to whether to say yes or no to her best friend.

"Don't fall for it." Percival warns as he writes. Queenie tripled the effect which left (Y/n) in "awe" manner. Tina watched in slight confusion. (Y/n) sighed heavily, giving in to Queenie's pleads.

"Fine." Queenie smiles brightly as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yay!" Percival glared at (Y/n), which she ignored. The two sisters smile as they opened the door and began walking backwards so they're still facing the couple.

"The party's tonight," Queenie states.

"Starting at seven and ending at midnight," Tina continues.

"And since it's a masquerade, both of you should match." Queenies says with the smiles as they're out into the hall. Tina reaches over to the doorknob.

"Just an idea." Tina adds with a shrug and smile as she closed the door. (Y/n) was smiling to herself and she looked over at Percival, who glared daggers at her. Her smile immediately faded and she looked down at her lap.

"It's hard resist Queenie's pleading puppy look..." (Y/n) says with a pout. It was silent for a few moments before Percival let out a heavy sigh as he went back to his work.

"Why don't you go out and pick out our outfits for tonight, I'll take over your work when mine's finished." He mumbles. (Y/n) smiles brightly at this and hugs him.

"Alright!" She kisses his cheek as she stood from her seat and put it back in its rightful place since she was working in his office. (Y/n) begins walking over to the door and opens it.

"But don't choose anything that will make me look like an idiot." Percival says after. (Y/n) looks back at him smiling.

"Don't worry, I won't" She giggles before walking out and closing the door behind her. Percival sighs and looks over at her pile of work.

"She better because I'm not doing all this work of hers just to go to a party and look like a fool." He grumbles. (Y/n) goes out and to a nearby costume store. She describes to the owner something that's for a masquerade ball that's not too over the top, not too colorful, gives off a chilling atmosphere since it's Halloween, something that won't give off too much attention to them that would make them feel like clowns. Taking all those details in, the owner than nods with a smile.

"I have something that you and your lover just might like, follow me." She says and they went to the back. The owner goes into a back room, gone for a few moments before coming back out with the outfits. (Y/n) can't help but give out an almost audible gasp as she looked at the outfits.

"What do you think, ma'am?" The owner asks. (Y/n) grins.

"Perfect."

**{Time Skip}**

"Are you sure this is the right size doll? It's just a tad bit tight." Percival asks teasingly with a slight smirk as they walked to the party since it was being held somewhere in secret from the No-Majs. (Y/n) rolls her eyes with a slight smile.

"I'm sure. I should be since we live together and I do the laundry." He chuckles as he kissed the top of her head as he held her hand. Children who were out trick-or-treating passed them as they quickly went house to tenement to apartment to get candy. People who were either with their kids or were just out to trick-or-treat themselves watched the two in slight awe. Most finding it extremely at how they dressed up and matched. Percival can't help but smile as he was actually looking forward to this. He was never really the person who went out to parties that was planned by the employees since he typically had no one to go with and never talked much to any of his subordinates. But now (Y/n) was in his life, so he was actually kinda excited about this. But he would never really want to admit that.

"You look beautiful in that by the way." Percival said, which was what he really wanted to admit. (Y/n) blushes and looks up at him with a smile.

"And you handsome and kinda mysterious with that mask on." She says with a smile. They both peck each other's lips and continued walking. Once there, they went around the back and tapped a few times on a couple of bricks in a specific order. The faded painting of a lady who almost looks like she's part of royalty on the brick wall starts to move and specifies the two.

"For the masquerade, I presume?" The two nod.

"Yes, ma'am." (Y/n) says.

"Password?" The painting asks.

"Quid Agis." Percival says.

"Ego satis bene, gratias ago tibi." The painting responds the the brick wall opens and the jazz music of the ballroom is heard within.

"Gratias tibi." Percival says to the painting with a curt nod as Percival held his arm out for (Y/n) to take and they walked in. The wall closes the painting as they headed deeper with the building. They finally get there and the jazz music now louder than before as it's being played by goblin musicians and a glamorous goblin jazz singer is up on stage, wafting smoky images from her wand to illustrate her lyrics. (Y/n) tugs on Percival's arm slightly.

"I know her. She sings at the Blind Pig. She's really good."

" ** _The phoenix cried fat tears of pearl When the dragon snapped up his best girl, And the Billywig forgot to twirl When his sweetheart left him cold,_** " The goblin sang as the images moved and galloped throughout the large ballroom.

"You go to the Blind Pig?" Percival asks looking at (Y/n). She chuckles almost nervously as she rubbed the nape of her neck sheepishly.

"Only sometimes. Not all the time though." Percival looks at (Y/n) with slight anger.

" ** _And the unicorn done lost his horn, And the Hippogriff feels all forlorn, 'Cause their lady loves have upped and gawn, Or that's what I've been told-_** "

"O-Oh uhm... Look! There's Tina and Queenie. Let's go see them." (Y/n) says over the singer as she quickly changed the subject. Percival can't help but sigh as he was letting this slide just this once. The ballroom is filled with MACUSA employees, and friends that were invited, in all kinds of costumes. Some drinking, talking and laughing, dancing in the middle of the ballroom, eating, and smoking. They reach the sisters and they looked at them up and down with wide smiles on their faces.

"Oh you two just look adorable together! Right, Teenie?" Queenie squeals excitedly. Tina nods.

"Absolutely adorable!" (Y/n) smiles and Percival just blushes a tiny bit. They talked until the two sisters were being pulled away by other employees. Percival and (Y/n) took a few drinks and drank as they watched everyone have a good time. Feeling slightly loose and just a tiny bit tipsy, Percival stood behind (Y/n)and place his hands her hips and pulled her close to him. (Y/n) lets out a small giggle as they started to sway side to side a bit to the rhythm of the music that was being sang by the goblin jazz singer. He placed small kisses from behind her ear and down her neck.

"Percy, people could be watching..." (Y/n) says as they continued to sway.

"Well, only a few since it's not very bright in here and there's a lot of people." Percival said into her ear lowly, causing her to shiver, he then kissed her shoulder and up her neck again. But he did have a point about people possibly not seeing them.

" ** _Yes, love has set the beasts astir, The dang'rous and the meek concur,_** "

Percival kisses a certain spot on her neck which made (Y/n) let out a small moan that only he could hear over the music. That's when he started to nip, suck, and slightly bite that spot which makes her blush, moan, and want. Leaving a satisfying love bite on her neck, Percival turns her around and kissed her fiercely. It being crowded and dark, no one could see.

" ** _It's ruffled feathers, fleece, and fur, 'Cause love drives all of us wild._** "

The goblin jazz singer finishes and everyone applauds. The two pull away panting and (Y/n) a blushing mess. With her being slightly shocked that they were just making out in public, without anyone even noticing. "Love really does drive us wild." Percival mutters as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Don't be so corny..." (Y/n) mutters with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lets out a small laugh as he kissed her lips.

"Happy Halloween, doll."

"Happy Halloween, Percy."


	18. Chapter 18

** December 1, 1924 **

(Y/n) stood next to Percival as he stood next to Madam Picquery. A almost disappointed atmosphere around them, as the three looked at Tina, who shamefully stared at the ground. Percival and (Y/n) looked at her in pity as Madam Picquery looked down at her in disappointment.

"Goldstein, do you have any idea what you had just caused?" Madam Picquery asks with full superiority in her voice. Tina swallowed and nodded as she didn't look up at her.

"Y-Yes, Madam President." She says with her voice wavering a bit.

"Attacking a No-Maj, a Second Salemer, the leader of the New Salemers, in front of other No-Majs. You could have greatly exposed our community." Tina bit her lips together, tears brimming her eyes as she's trying her hardest not to cry in front of them.

"I was fully aware of that, I highly regret it." Tina looks up at Madam Picquery, "But I did it to protect one of her kids from herself." She says with a weak but defending voice. Madam Picquery sighs.

"I know you were just doing the right thing. But, now you've exposed us to more than likely 3% of No-Majs. Imagine what could happen if they tell the whole world. Think of how much of that percentage could rise from that group alone."

"I understand. I'm so sorry." Tina says as her lip trembled slightly, already knowing what was going to happen to her next.

"I know you are, Goldstein. I'm sorry that I have to do this but... As punishment for acting against a No-Maj publicly, you're demoted from position as Auror to down at the Wand Permit office." Tina's eyes widened slightly and so did (Y/n)'s.

"Madam President-" (Y/n) was about to protest but Madam Picquery held up her hand to silence her.

"I didn't make the rules. You both know the law and severe punishment of something like this. And this is the best I could do." (Y/n) looked at Tina with apologetic eyes as Tina smiled just a tiny bit to reassure her, a tear or two rolling down her cheeks. "Mr.Graves."

"Yes, Madam President?" Percival responds.

"Please take Goldstein's Auror Badge." Percival looks down slightly before nodding and walked over to Tina. Tina takes out her badge, looking at it one more time and brushing her thumb across it before handing it to Percival's outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry, Tina." He says softly.

"I-It's fine... It's for the best anyway." TIna says with a sad and small smile as more tears went down her cheeks.

"Goldstein, you will be working alongside with your sister and you are not permitted to investigate the Second Salemers. Understood?" Madam Picquery asks. Tina nods.

"Yes, Madam President." Madam Picquery nods.

"Graves, (L/n), please escort Goldstein down to the Wand Permit office." (Y/n) and Percival nod as they walked on either side of Tina down the hall. As they walked, (Y/n) clears her throat to break the silence.

"Well, let's look on the bright side," (Y/n) says smiling at Tina as comfortingly as possible, "At least you're still part of MACUSA and not fired or worse." Tina sniffs and looks at (Y/n) with a small smile.

"Yes, I guess you're right." It was silent before she spoke again, "Graves? (Y/n)?" The two look at Tina as she continued to look at the ground as the walked, "Can you keep one of the Salemer boys safe for me?" They looked at her for a moment and up at each other.

"Of course, Tina." (Y/n) says with a sincere smile looking back at her best friend.

"Alright." Percival says as he looked ahead. Tina smiles.

"Thank you! His name's Credence. He's been abused by his mother for Merlin knows how long. That's why I got in trouble. I attacked his mom to protect him. But that was accidentally and by instinct. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"We understand, Tina." Percival says. (Y/n) nods with a smile.

"You can count on us, Tina." Tina smiles at this and nods, already forgetting that she was demoted. All she was concerned about was just someone else's safety. They get to the Wand Permit office as Queenie stands at an empty desk near hers.

"This is your desk, Tina." She says with a small sad but encouraging smile. Her sister nods as she ran her hand over the desk top.

"Well, I guess a new start." Tina says as she looked around at her sure as she looked at the three.

"You'll find yourself back up to the top, Tina. I just know it!" (Y/n) says hopefully as Percival nods in agreement. Tina smiles slightly.

"I know. And I'm going to work really hard in order to do exactly that." She says as Queenie smiles. Percival nods.

"And we'll be there when that happens." He says as (Y/n) nods in agreement with a smile.

** December 3, 1924 **

(Y/n) was walking through the morning streets of New York. The usual crowds, shops and traffic as she walked passed them. As she walked, she noticed a boy nervously holding out flyers. He seemed to be around his mid-late teens as he wore black clothing, his hair in a bowl cut and pale skin. He was also rather tall. She noticed from afar that he was a Second Salemer with how he was dressed and from the flyers. 

_'He must be Credence...'_ She thinks to herself before she notices a group of men approach him. They started to shove him around into an alleyway as he accidentally drops the flyers, he looked like he was about to cry. She clenched her fists in anger as she watched them before walking over to take matters into her own hands.

"P-Please stop...!" Credence whimpered before one guy kicks him. They laugh as he fell to the ground and curled up into a ball, defenseless.

"Leave him alone!" (Y/n) shouted at them as she walked into the alleyway. They look over at her and scowl.

"This is none of your business!" One growled at her.

"Yes it is! Now stop!" She retorted. They refuse and she huffed, taking out her wand, " ** _Incarcerous_**." She says as thick ropes appear out of thin air and binds the men, they fall to their knees as they tried to struggle out. (Y/n) hummed as she walked over to the cowering Crednece and offered him her hand, "It's okay, they won't hurt you any more." She says softly. He looked up at her and shyly took her hand.

"Thank you..." He murmured softly as she helped him up, "Are you...?"

"Yes, I'm a witch. An Auror of MACUSA. Are you Credence Barebone?" He nods. She smiles, "Tina told me about you. She got demoted because she attacked your mother for hurting you so I'm helping her protect you." She hummed with a smile. He can't help but smile a little bit.

"Thank you...!" He thanks again. She smiled and nodded.

"I suggest leaving before I get in trouble too." She winked. He nods as he begins to walk out before stopping and looking back at her.

"What's your name?" He asks softly.

"(Y/n) (L/n)." She says before he nods and walks off. (Y/n) hummed with a smile before turning back to the men and Obliviating them.


	19. Chapter 19

** November 10, 1926 **

Percival sat at the round table in the kitchen, reading **_The New York Ghosts_** as he sipped his coffee. (Y/n) placed a plate with his breakfast down in front of him. He looks up from the article and gave her a small smile, "Thank you, doll." She smiles back at her fiancé as she pecked his cheek lovingly and sat next to him and began eating her breakfast. They got engaged a few months ago which was pretty cute and romantic when he proposed. He lit candles around the living room with dimmed lights. He started the fireplace and made her dinner. They were cuddling on the couch as he had her arms around her. He proposed to her in a rather stern way but also a bit nervously.

**༺༒༻**

_"Hey, doll?" He said softly._

_"Yes, Percy?" She hummed as she looked up at him with a smile. He cleared his throat as he pulled her closer to himself._

_"Well, we've been together for a couple of years... And I was wondering if um..." He blushed very lightly as he looked to the side, "If you would..."_

_"What is it, Percy?" She asks softly as she sat up a bit to look at him. He sighed as he overcame his nervousness._

_"Will you have the honors to be my wife...?" He asked quietly as he looked at her. (Y/n)'s eyes widen as she processed the question before tearing up with a wide smile._

_"Yes!" She squealed as she glomped him in a hug, "Yes, I will marry you, Percival!" She says happily. He to feels overwhelmed with happiness as he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in a kiss._

_"Thank you..." He murmured against her lips. She hummed in response and they continued to kiss._

**༺༒༻**

It was a very happy experience and now they were engaged. Percival finishes reading the article and flips the pages to the very beginning of the headlines. He has a habit in which he saves the bigger and much more important headlines for last. As he ate and read the newspaper at the same time, he stops mid chew and placed the fork down. He then started to look very interested in what he was reading as he swallowed his food. (Y/n) looks at him in confusion.

"Something happen recently?" She asks. Percival looks at her and nods as he placed the papers down and slid it over to her to read. The headlines read in big, capitalized, and bold lettering, **GRINDELWALD STRIKES AGAIN IN EUROPE**. A black and white moving picture underneath detailed a building which the windows are then shattered simultaneously as flames burst out the windows, screams are heard. "This is terrible." She says quietly, eating a strip of bacon as she read the details.

"Tell me about it," Percival says, "With this many attacks Grindelwald has made, the Ministry of Magic in Europe will possibly be asking for world wide help, even from MACUSA especially."

"We'll help them, right?" (Y/n) asks as she looked up at him. He gives her a reassuring smile and nod as he stands with an empty plate in his hand, the other was placed on top of her head.

"Of course we are." Percival bends down and kisses the top of her head before pulling away, "Now, let's hurry up and get to MACUSA before we're late." He goes over to the sink and begins washing the dishes. (Y/n) smiles softly and stands, taking her empty plate and placing it in the sink. She then hugs him from behind and placed her cheek against his back as he washed the dishes.

"You made sure that you took out the trash last night?" She asks, "Because today's trash day." Percival chuckles as he finishes and dried his hands with a towel, turning around to wrap his arms around her.

"Of course I did. Already getting into the stage of being a nagging wife." He jokes in which (Y/n) frowns at him and lets out a small whine as she playfully hit his chest. He laughs a little and gave her a kiss. She responds and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. They pull away, "No matter how much I want to continue this, we really should be going before we're really late." She giggles and nods as they let go of one another and got ready. They then leave their apartment to outside before Disapparating.

They Apparate in an alley that's next to the Woolworth Building and make their way to the entrance where the guard in cloaked uniform stood. "Morning, Joe." (Y/n) greets with a smile.

"Good morning, Joe." Percival says to the guard with a curt nod. The guard tips his hat to the two and opened the door.

"Morning, (L/n). Good morning, Mr.Graves." He says as they walk in. The busy entrance of Woolworth building magically transforms to the most busiest MACUSA, it was more busier than usual. One of the Aurors comes up to Percival and (Y/n) as they walked up the stairs.

"(L/n)! Mr.Graves! Thank Merlin's Beard that you two are finally here," She says in relief, "Madam President needs all Aurors up at Major Investigation Department ASAP!" (Y/n) and Percival gives her a confused look before nodding.

"Alright, we'll be right up." (Y/n) says. They were soon joined with the other Aurors as the two approached Madam Picquery, who was looking over the newspapers.

"Thank you for coming immediately, Graves and (L/n). We have heavy weight on our shoulders."

"You're welcome, Madam President." Percival says, "Ministry of Magic in Europe asked for our assistance, didn't they?" She nods with a sigh.

"And we are willing to give them a hand." Madam Picquery says. She then starts explaining the plan to everyone as they would be heading to Europe to catch Grindelwald, but only a number could go. "You are all leaving tomorrow to Europe at eight in the morning. And Percival, I want you to go with them." Percival nods as (Y/n) gives a look of shock and confusion.

"But... But what about me, Madam?" She asks. Madam Picquery looks at her and sighs.

"I'm sorry but you're not going with them. You'll be staying here to take your fiance's place while he's away."

"But I'm-" Madam Picquery holds up her hand to silence (Y/n), which she does.

"I know you're capable of going on this mission. All of you are. But we need someone, such as yourself, to take his position while he's away." (Y/n)'s fists clenched as she was going to argue back, but then Percival placed his hand on her shoulder. They both looked at each other.

"We'll figure this out later." He says quietly as he held her hand comfortingly. (Y/n) looked down and nodded, tears threatening to fall but she didn't let that happen.

** November 11, 1926 **

"Make sure you send an owl everyday so I know you're safe."

"I know"

"Make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"I know, doll."

"Also make sure-"

"I'll be fine, doll." Percival finally says as they reached his boarding gate. They watch as their colleagues get on the boat. (Y/n) looks down as she bit her lips together.

"I-I know. It's just that... You're going to be away for awhile and..." She trails off as she tears slipped down her cheeks. Percival's eyes soften as he placed his luggage down and took her chin gently, making her look up at him.

"Don't cry, (Y/n)..." He says softly as he wiped away her tears. (Y/n) sniffs.

"I'm just worried you won't come back...." She says as her voice shook and cracked slightly, trying to keep herself together from sobbing even though more tears fell. This hit Percival right in the heart. He knew this was a dangerous mission and he knew that they were going to miss one another greatly. But Percival had to do this, and (Y/n) had to accept to it.

"Don't say that, doll." He says softly as he wiped more of her tears, "I promise you that I'll come back."

"How can you be so sure?" She asks with a great amount of doubt in her voice. Percival takes her hand in his and held it tightly but lovingly. He kissed her knuckles and her ring finger that had her engagement ring especially.

"I promise that I'll stay alive." He then kissed her forehead, "I promise to send an owl everyday." He kissed her cheek, "I promise that I won't get myself killed." He then kissed her lips before pulling away slightly, "And I promise I'll come back home to you when this is all over." He mutters against her lips. (Y/n) wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You better have kept your word for it."

"You have my word. Because I don't plan on dying any day while you're still alive. When you go, I go." (Y/n) smiles softly as Percival returned that smile as they kissed one another, he wrapped his arms around her as he held her closely to him in the kiss. Once they pull away, they jump slightly at the sound of the boat's horn, signaling that it was almost time for departure. (Y/n) bit her lips together as they hugged.

"I'll miss you, Percy." She says quietly as her head rested on his chest. Percival kisses the top of her head and then her hand once they let go of each other.

"I'll miss you too. I'll see you in a few weeks, doll." He says as they let go of one another and he made his way to the gangplank.

"I love you!" She calls after him as she began to wave him goodbye with a small smile. Percival looks back at her and smiles, as to say the same since he hardly ever smiles and moves on. (Y/n) stood there alone as she stopped waving and her hand lowered. Biting her lip, she turned on her heels and started to walk away, she looked at the ground as a tear dropped onto the pavement. (Y/n) took a deep breath and looked straight ahead and made her way out, staying strong for her and Percival's sake.


	20. Chapter 20

** December 10, 1926 **

It's been about two to three weeks since Percival left for Europe. (Y/n) had recieved his owl from the moment he got to Europe but then suddenly stopped on the last few days before coming back to America. It got her worried as much Tina and Queenie tried to reassure her everything was okay.

Then the day came around, the day Percival was to come back from Europe. (Y/n) waited eagerly and anxiously at the boarding gate he was supposed to get off from, shifting from foot to foot. Her fingers fidgeted with the engagement ring on her finger as she kept her eyes glued to the dock the boat was to arrive at.

"Please be alive..." (Y/n) murmured anxiously to herself before the boat soon arrived to the docks. Familiar Aurors got off and met in the greeting arms of loved ones. She tried to look over the crowd to try and find him before she sees a man with the way too familiar dark haired undercut and dark eyes. Her heart practically does multiple flips as she started pacing towards him with a wide smile, about to leap into his arms. Then he does something least expected.

Percival brushed right past her. She stops in slight shock and watching him walk away, confusion written over her face. "Percy?" She called out to him, he doesn't answer and kept walking. She tilts her head a bit and paced after him, reaching out and gently grasping his hand, "Percival." She says again and he stops and looks over at her. She smiles a bit, "How can you not greet your fiancée? You didn't see me heading over to you?" She asked with a small laugh and arched brow. He looks at her with confusion before smiling a bit.

"Oh, right." He chuckles as he leaned down, she expected a kiss on the lips but was met with a quick peck to the cheek, "Sorry about that, doll. Didn't see you there." She shook her head as she held both of his large hands in her smaller ones with a smile.

"It's alright, Percy. C'mon, lets go home." She hummed as she walked with him, her fingers intertwined with his. He looked down at her and smirked almost darkly before looking ahead.

"Right, _home_." 

** December 17, 1926 **

Ever since Percival came back, he's been a somewhat distant from (Y/n) for the past week. He doesn't show as much affection than he usually does. He stayed in his office at work and at home, a lot which meant that he rarely spent anytime with her. She spent most of her nights with his back facing her, no cuddles or anything like how they usually slept together. And there's been a lot of disagreements between the two. Disagreements that included Percival shouting at (Y/n) and sometimes her shouting back, and the disagreements ended with one of them leaving the room. It wasn't often that the two fought like this before. Their first fight came to a surprise to (Y/n) when she accidentally interrupted him from his work. 

**༺༒༻**

_"Hey, Percy? Have a second?" (Y/n) asked as she peeked her head into his office._

_Now, Percival never snapped so easily, especially with (Y/n). Up until this moment when she spoke. He slammed his pen down and glared at her with his dark eyes, making her flinch slightly. "I do not have a second, as you can see, I am busy. Very busy. Now if you bother one more time, I swear to Merlin, I'll send you out forcefully."_

_"I just came in to see if you're going to be home for dinner." She says softly with a frown, "Percival, what has gotten into you? You've been acting strange since you came back." She says as she tried to walk over to him._

_"Out!" He shouted and abruptly standing from his chair. She jumps at his shout and gulps, looking at him in shock before she looks at him in slight anger._

_"Fine, I'll get out. I'm sorry for worrying that you won't be home for dinner." She snapped at him before briskly walking out of his office, slamming the door behind herself._

**༺༒༻**

"Maybe it's the stress over what happened in Europe." Tina says as she poured (Y/n) tea. (Y/n) sat in Tina and Queenie's apartment that they shared after yet another fight with Percival.

"I get that but it's been a ongoing thing with him since he came back and it's so aggravating!" (Y/n) retorted as Queenie rubbed her back to comfort her and Tina drops a few sugar cubes in her tea. The both listened to her and her rants and nodded as this has been a ongoing occurrence with the couple. "It's like he's a total different person now and I hate it." She grumbles as she brought her cup to her lips to drink her tea beforehand bringing it down, "And we're expecting to get married in a few months and I had to plan everything so far without his help." She's about continue before Queenie has her drink the tea so they can share their thoughts.

"We see where you're getting at, sweets." Queenie says softly, "Look, just give him a bit to himself from time to time until he feels like opening up to you on what he feels." Tina nods in agreement as (Y/n) sighs deeply.

"Alright..." She grumbles softly as the sisters smile some and sit together with her on the couch.

"That's it, (Y/n). Just wait a bit longer and talk to him about it." Tina says with a smile as she patted her shoulder, (Y/n) smiles back a bit and nods.

"Thanks, girls. I'm glad you two listen to me rant on and on, it must annoy you two." The three smile and laugh as they hug each other.

"No problem, we're more than happy to help." Queenie says with a smile and Tina nods. (Y/n) hums and smiles as the three sat together on the couch. 

**~+~**

Credence walks the streets by himself, hanging up flyers for his mother's cult. He glances around before his eyes land on a man across the street from him, staring back at him. The man nudges his head into the alleyway beside him before walking into it. Credence watches the mysterious man before following after him curiously. He steps into the dark alleyway nervously and sees the man leaning against the wall.

"You're Credence Barebone, I assume?" He says as Credence nodded timidly.

"Y-Yes... Who are you, sir...? And w-what do you need from me...?" The boy asks nervously as he sees a wand slide out of the mans sleeve and watches him twirl it around his fingers. He stiffens slightly, a look of both fear and wonder as the man approached him.

"My name is Percival Graves. And I have a proposition that can help us both get what we need." He says with a dark smirk twitching onto his lips.


End file.
